Just Another Step
by IcexRayen
Summary: She is a young genin, one of the members of Squad 11 under the teachings of the Leaf's Electro Master. She follows her own icy path to becoming a great ninja. She and her other teammates all have connections with the Sand Village. What will she decide to do when she meets an old friend? "Huh? That redheaded kid? The one with the panda eyes? Yeah, I got a picture of him."
1. Chapter 1: Enter Katsuko!

**Naruto has ended today. I applaud Kishimoto for bringing such a wonderful story to this world and kept at it for 15 years~! **

**This man _DESERVES_ a break, don't you think?**

**I Do Not Own Naruto. (I don't have the best summary in the world, it's late, I wanted to post this. I'll make some changes later.)**

* * *

><p>Eh, Saturday mornings are the best. I don't need to wake up early to go the Academy, I can just stay in bed and snuggle into my pillows without a worry in world. And nothing, and I SAY NOTHING. Will ever make me get outta this comfy bed!<p>

_**Creeaak.**_

"Katsuko, we're eating."

_**step, step, step...**_

Except for that.

Immediately, I threw the sheets off my body and hastily threw my legs over my bed. My feet landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud, I could feel the cold feeling from the floor through my socks. Ah, such a nice sensation!

Without wasting another second, I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. The moment I arrived, I let myself slide across the floor.

However, I lost balance and fell.

"Katsuko! What are you doing?!" My mother looked down at me like I was crazy.

"Sliding. What's for breakfast~?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Enter Katsuko!<strong>

**Katsuko Igarashi**

**Age 12, Academy Student**

* * *

><p>I ate the noodles my mother made slowly, savoring the taste of this amazing gift without rush. As I kept eating my food, I suddenly remembered something. I swallowed my food and waved my hand at my mother. Whose name by the way was Hoshiki Igarashi.<p>

She gave me a look that said 'what?'.

"Next week, is the graduation test!"

"Then you better start practicing your jutsus then."

"Yeah, I know!" I gave her an exasperated sigh, for some reason, I always dislike it when my mother tells me stuff like that.

I finished the rest of my noodles and picked up my glass of mango juice. "Where's dad?"

"Out."

"Like always, every saturday." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

My mother looked at me with a questioning look, "Weren't you going to go out today? With Shikamaru?"

"Shoot! You're right! And it's almost time!"

* * *

><p>Katsuko looked at herself in the mirror to check her hair, only for a few seconds though. Unlike most girls her age, she didn't waste half an hour in front of the mirror trying to fix her hair. She looked at her clothing and flattened it out so that there were no wrinkles or anything. She was wearing your typical blue sandals, and some everyday clothes. Some black pants, a gray t-shirt and an azure long sleeved vest. Once she was sure she was ready, she raced down the stairs and bolted outside, into the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Normally, she would spend any free time at home and stay still like a lazy potato on the couch. But this time it was different, she wanted to do something more fun for a change since their graduation was next week. That would mean less time to hang with close friends and more hardcore training for being a ninja!<p>

Speaking of friends, the friends she had closest to her were guys apparently. It was probably because of her different interests, other girls shopped for pretty clothes, she shopped for t-shirts and sweaters. They talked about boys they liked, she talked about the flaws of the person they liked. Katsuko honestly felt out of place, in that kind of crowd. Hinata and Ino were the girls she befriended more easily. But Hinata scored more points than Ino.

Ino told her a lot of times, if she wanted to fit in, she could change.

But, what would that do?

Aren't people supposed to accept you for WHO YOU ARE?

If they didn't, then that would probably mean they weren't meant to be friends with you.

So, as a result. She turned towards the guys, who accepted her for who she was. She befriended Shikamaru (who was lazy like her) which then made her befriend Choji and Naruto, and it just kept going. She honestly wouldn't care if most of her friends were guys, or how girls whispered behind her back saying she was a tomboy. Sure she suffered her share of loneliness.

But she didn't care.

As she speed walked in the streets, she took a sharp left turn around a corner.

Only to bump into two of her academy classmates.

"_Hey!_ Be careful!"

"Hikaru, calm down. It was an accident."

Katsuko frowned, "Man, you can be such a _prick_ sometimes."

"What was that?"

Before her stood two males. The person she addressed as _prick_ was on the right, he had beige hair and light blues eyes, he was wearing a white and blue stripped t-shirt along with a short gray short sleeved vest. He wore long black pants and ended just above his ankles. The other boy on the left who seemed more kinder, had short brown hair with a pair of green eyes wore light brown pants that ended under his ankles. He was also wearing a white jacket on his gray shirt, colored green on the interior, with green stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. He supported an apologetic look as Katsuko narrowed her eyes at the boy next to him.

"Wanna repeat what you said?" Hikaru, the beige haired boy dared.

"Hikaru, come on." Soramaru, the brown haired kid groaned.

Katsuko rolled her dark brown hues at him, "Well, it was nice seeing you prince charming. But I gots to hang with Shikamaru now! See ya, Hikaru, Sora!" And with that she sped off, with her black hair swishing back and forth behind her. The two males left behind merely stared at the dust she left behind her trail.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and simply continued walking. "Let's go Soramaru."

Soramaru smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>I climbed up a huge flight of stairs, (I was already panting the moment I reached the twentieth step! Man am I out of shape!) I finally arrived at the top after some great deal of effort.<p>

At the top, I found Shikamaru laying down under some shade while looking at the clouds. With a happy grin, I walked over to him and looked at him upside down.

"Hey there!"

"Eh, you finally made it. Took ya long enough." He let out a yawn.

"Hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing some Fairy Tail is nice, but sometimes I get the urge to write something else once in a while~<strong>

**(This story was planned the moment chapter 698 came out! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Why did it take you longer than usual to get here?" Shikamaru asked me after a moment of watching clouds. I turned my head towards him while he merely just kept staring at the sky. Before giving my answer, I covered my mouth as a yawn escaped my lips. I looked back at the sky with a lazy look. Haha, Shikamaru must be rubbing off on me! I've been around him for way to long!<p>

"I bumped into mister Shirokawa and Natsui."

"Hikaru and Soramaru?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p' unnecessarily. "Hikaru was being a prick."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "He can be so troublesome."

"Pft, why don't you tell me something I don't know."

Shikamaru merely shrugged and continued staring at the clouds with small interest.

...

...

...

As I stared at the sky that shared itself with other villages I couldn't help but think how the graduation day was already arriving...

It was so soon.

Man time flies...

* * *

><p><em>I stood next to my mother while holding my folder, I was nervously fidgeting with the folder that contained all my information. My face remained calm but my hands said otherwise. Unlike the other kids waiting at the front, I was further away next to my mother. The only child who didn't go in the front like the other kids.<em>

_My mother, was talking with some old friends._

_I sighed and looked at the ground. My fidgeting had stopped, when was this teacher going to come out and take us in already?_

_"Katsuko."_

_I looked back at my mom. What I noticed most about the woman she was talking to was the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. She looked... kinda scary?_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why don't you go now I bet they're going to call in the kids soon."_

_"Ah... b-but..." I quickly tried making up an excuse on the spot._

_"She doesn't want to be here?" The lady next to my mom asked._

_"No, Tsume. She's just shy."_

_"Haha! She needs to toughen up."_

_I scowled at my mother for saying so bluntly. "Fine! I'm going!" I stomped away a little peeved._

_"I think you made her angry."_

_"Nah."_

_Was all I heard._

_However. once I got close enough to the crowd. Immediately felt left out, everyone seemed to be already talking with other kids. I was the only one who was alone, man this sucks. However, as I kept looking around I noticed this blonde haired kid... he looked kinda... grumpy? But yet, I saw another kind of feeling on him that I couldn't seem to figure out._

_"Alright kids! Come forward and hand over you folders, then proceed into the Academy!"_

_I heard one of the teachers, but I kept secretly looking at the boy while I walked. So, as I kept staring at him I accidentally bumped into someone's back. Snapping out of it, I frantically looked at the person I bumped into. It was boy, he had this lazy look on his face._

_I shut my eyes. "Sorry!" Oh gawd, how embarrassing!_

_However after a moment of silence, I peaked at the person hoping they weren't upset or anything. But no, in fact he just shook his head. "It's alright, it was an accident right? No harm done here. So no problem."_

_With that, he turned around and went towards the man asking for the folders. He handed his and went inside the Academy._

_Well, that wasn't too bad. He seems nice._

* * *

><p><em>"Now then, these might be your seats for the time being. Now, I'll be right back." Iruka sensei said before hastily leaving the classroom.<em>

_When we all handed in our folders, a couple of students were told to follow Iruka. He brought us into a classroom and chose our seats for us. And I don't know why, I was stuck somewhere cornered by boys. I was sitting next to the wall, beside me were Shikamaru and next to him was Choji. That Shikamaru guy was apparently that kid I bumped into earlier. Then behind me was a kid with a small dog. I think his name was Kiba? The rest next to him, I didn't quite catch their names. All I knew is that I was stuck in a corner with boys. That didn't bother me unless they start annoying me..._

_The moment Iruka sensei left the classroom, everyone began chattering with each other. As for me, I didn't know what to do. So, using a paper I decided to draw with my pencil. Thing is, when I get bored I tend to draw stuff to feed my boredom. As I kept drawing the face of my person in my drawing, I noticed some blonde hair running down to the classroom's door. Slowly shifting my eyes upwards without moving my head, I realized that it was the blonde haired kid I was staring at this morning at the entrance. He was chuckling, I slowly turned my head and glanced at my surroundings to see if I was the only one staring at him. Turns out most of the boys in my class were looking at him, most of the girls kept drooling over at that one kid over there, the one with black hair._

_I rolled my eyes and looked back at this blonde kid. He somehow grabbed a chair and placed a chalkboard eraser at the top of the door. So that when Iruka opens it, the erase would land on his head, decorating his hair in white dust._

_I lowered my pencil and leaned my cheek into the palm of my hand. I was actually curious to see what happens next._

_That blonde kid quickly hid away the chair and ran up to his seat. People who witnessed this , patiently waited for Iruka sensei to come back. It didn't take very long that's for sure._

_"Okay, I'm back now-"_

_It landed on his head._

_"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it Iruka sensei!"_

_Half of the class started laughing at this display. Even I had to admit, his reaction was pretty funny. I covered my mouth to suppress any laughs from coming out._

_Iruka sensei angrily grabbed the chalkboard erase, which landed on the floor after falling on his head, then began to furiously shake it towards the blonde haired kid. "NARUTO! THIS IS THE FIRST DAY! AND YOU'RE ALREADY PULLING THESE STUPID PRANKS?!"_

_"Yep! You should have seen your face!"_

_"NARUTOOO!"_

_I grinned and continued my drawing._

_Naruto huh? So that's his name._

_That day was a Friday, it was merely an orientation day for students._

* * *

><p><em>Every time there was school, I would arrive early. Only a few kids were there every time I showed up and there was only these two students that arrived EXACTLY on the same time as me.<em>

_Hikaru Shirokawa and Soramaru Natsui._

_I guess it's a habit we have. Turns out that The clans Igarashi, Shirokawa, Natsui and Orihara are somehow like 'cousins'. My clan has always had ties with these three other clans and we work well together because of our long history and types of chakras._

_My mom told me I should try and get along with them, since there was probably a high chance I would be teamed up with them for something. And also because I use to play with them when I was younger. But I was too shy to approach them, it was either they spoke to me or we didn't speak at all. And anyway, they seemed to be having a good time together considering how well they got along, I would probably bore them to death with my shy silence._

* * *

><p><em>As a female student, I had to attend kunoichi classes, the teachers taught us culture and and skills such as flower arranging, it was supposed to help us in real missions that required blending in infiltration missions.<em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I was in class drawing on my paper as the teacher talked about today's assignment. Man they were totally blind, I'm drawing right in front of them and they rarely scold me! ... Probably because I'm always hiding my paper and pretending I wasn't doing anything._

_"Alright class, the sheets I gave you are going to be your work for today. You can do it in teams of two or three."_

_Teams?_

_My eyes darkened at that word, I pushed away my drawing and grabbed my work. I didn't even bother looking for anyone to partner up with, after all no one has ever asked me to team up with them. Even when I look at them, they merely smile at me and start searching for a partner. But whatever, it's not like I'm going to complain anyway. Tch, my last partner only wanted my answers, she didn't even help with anything and I did all the work!_

_I began writing on my paper with a unamused look, I'll just get this over with and I can continue drawing. Still... sometimes I would still be hurt by the fact that no one would want to partner up with me._

_"Katsuko? You're not teaming up with anyone?" The teacher asked me._

_I shook my head._

* * *

><p><em>When it was lunch time, I would hurry to go get my lunch, which my mother prepared and head outside to eat. We had an hour to eat before heading back to class.<em>

_I quickly grabbed my lunch and went outside, I went to go sit somewhere where it was quiet and I could be alone. Yep, alone. I was getting used to that feeling now, it hurt but I endured it. But I guess I'm also part of the blame for being alone... Being shy was one of the things that got in my way most of the time..._

_I opened my lunch and started eating my sandwich, slowly chewing on my food as the birds chirped outside on trees. I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes, letting the cool breeze sway my bangs in front of my face._

_"U-U-Um... K-Katsuko...?"_

_My eyes shot open._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_To my surprise, the timid Hinata stood before me with her lunch in her hands. I instantly sat up straight with great curiosity, "H-Hinata! What are you doing here? Don't you at home?"_

_She shyly began tapping her index fingers on her box lunch, "Y-Yes, but I was wondering if I could eat with you... Is it okay if I do?"_

_On the outside I nodded and made some space for the young Hyuga. But on the inside I was jumping up and down happily. As she settled down next to me she began opening her box lunch, and I couldn't help but ask._

_"So, Hinata! Any specific reason why you chose to eat with me?" I asked with a grin, then suddenly a thought came to mind, a thought that didn't please me. However my grin did not falter, "Or do you need help with some homework that the teachers gave us?"_

_"O-Oh! No, it's nothing liked that! I just... I wanted to keep you company! You're always alone and..." Hinata's sentence faltered._

_This kind soul wouldn't lie..._

_My grin widened, "Thank you Hinata, I appreciate it. Really."_

_I was grateful to Hinata for keeping me company during lunch times. Sure she couldn't always make it because her father expected her to eat at home, but that gesture was enough to make me feel less lonely._

* * *

><p><em>"Alright for your assignment, you'll be working in teams of two! That goes for you two, Sasuke and Katsuko! No working alone this time." Iruka said before taking a seat in his chair and waited for us to team up and finish our work.<em>

_"Hn."_

_"Tch!"_

_Yeah, Sasuke prefered working alone since his stupid fangirls would always ask him._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Who am I supposed to pair up with? I glanced around the classroom in search of a partner, the first person who came to mind was Hinata. But the moment I laid my eyes on her, she was already with another student..._

_Well, there goes my choices... er choice. I let out a sigh and patiently waited for the last person available so I could just team up with them and finish the work. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Hey."_

_I lazily opened my eyes and looked in direction of the owner's voice, I wonder who it is... I hope it's not a Sasuke fangirl, I don't wanna deal with a Sasuke convo right now._

_My eyes widened a bit. It wasn't a fangirl... It was that kid who sits next to me, his name was Shikamaru. The same kid I bumped into before on the first day!_

_He scooted closer to me and brought his paper along with him. "Do you mind if I pair up with you? I don't wanna get up, and you're the closest person right now." He asked with a lazy expression._

_I sweat dropped. I shrugged, "Okay." Man was this guy always lazy? I mean, I even see him sleeping in class sometimes! He'd rather take a nap than do work._

_"Alright, let's get this over with." He said before letting a loud yawn escape his lips. As I watched him yawn, I suddenly felt like yawning, I hastily turned away and covered my yawn behind my hand. As soon as I was done yawning, I turned back and blinked a couple of times to push away the small tears. Man this guy is effective!_

_"You wanna start now?"_

_I blinked. Huh? Did I hear that right?_

_"Huh? What?"_

_He raised an eyebrow, "I asked if you wanted to start?"_

_"No... I heard you... it's just, don't you normally... sleep instead of working?"_

_He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, but my mom keeps nagging on me. She's pretty peeved about the fact I keep sleeping in class. But I guess I should DO something once in a while."_

_"Oh." I nodded. "And uh... sorry about bumping into you before..."_

_He blinked twice, he used his hand to dismiss, "I told you, it was alright."_

_He was the first. The first to team up with me in class. Not just once, but most of the time. Slowly, little by little, I started getting more comfortable that I started acting less shy around the Nara kid. Hell, I didn't even realize it until he told me._

* * *

><p><em>"Then he really did!" I told Shikamaru while chuckling. He grinned at my story and leaned his head on the palm of his head. We finished our work early, so we just talked while waiting for the rest of the class to finish.<em>

_"Hey, slow down. You talk fast you know."_

_"Oh, sorry!"_

_"Well, at least you're more talkative now."_

_I blinked twice. "I am." I tilted my head._

_Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, usually you're quiet. But now you talk more. Probably because you're always alone... Yeah why are you always alone?"_

_I looked away and shrugged, I started drawing circles on the wooden surface. "... I'm just too shy and stuff, and the other girls don't seem to like my kind of personality... Except for Hinata-"_

_He groaned loudly, cutting me off. I jerked my eyes back at him in surprise, "Hey! You cut me off!"_

_"Well, I don't wanna hear it anymore."_

_I rolled my eyes, I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. "Hmph, well! If you were to lazy to hear me talk, why did you even ask?!" Man, what's wrong with him? If he didn't wanna hear it, he shouldn't of asked!_

_Shikamaru crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on it lazily. "Now you're just making wild assumptions. You know if you needed someone to hang with all you needed to do was ask me. You really need to get rid of that inferiority complex."_

_Inferiority complex... _

_Am I really?_

_You don't know how grateful I was to Shikamaru for giving out the hand I really needed. It was thanks to him I started coming out of my shell and became more talkative and open with people. Other kids and class and even those two guys Hikaru and Soramaru._

* * *

><p>Just like any other day with Shikamaru, Katsuko and him spent the day being lazy while conversing about things to come and how troublesome they might be when they come. After spending the entire afternoon with him, she decided to stop by the barracks before heading back home. It wasn't a big one, just a small barracks that belonged to the clans, Orihara, Shirokawa, Igarashi, Natsui and Fukuyama. Just like the clans Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka, the five of them have always worked together and protected each other because of a pact that was formed a long time ago. And this promise has been kept up till this day, strong as ever. The barracks served as a place to rest, train and other stuff. It was like another house for the members of those four clans. There have been countless times when Katsuko faced off against Hikaru and Soramaru in the barracks, and there will definitely be more times to come.<p>

As Katsuko arrived at her destination, she looked up at the big brown door that served as the door to the yard of the barracks. With a shrug, she jumped on top of the door and landed on the other side without caring how weird it may have looked. Her feet landed on the solid ground of the barracks' yard.

_Hmm, place seemed empty..._

Katsuko's eyes widened once she felt a kunai heading her way from her left. With a gasp, she quickly reacted by jumping away in fright. She stared at the kunai, which now was pinned at a wall. She twitched in annoyance knowing full well who did it. She spun around and growled at the person responsible and pointed at the kunai behind her.

"HEY! What's the big idea Hikaru?!"

The beige haired male, standing a couple feet away from her, snorted and looked away while shoving his hands in his pockets. "Learn how to use a door."

"Still, you could have said that in the first place instead of throwing that kunai at her." Another voice spoke. Katsuko looked at the owner of the voice with a frown, she was at least glad she wasn't stuck with Hikaru alone. A kinder soul than Hikaru waved at her from the entrance of the small building. His brown hair ruffled slightly with his repeated movements.

Hikaru and Katsuko both approached Soramaru and took a seat next to him. Soramaru frowned at the beige haired male, "I mean what if you actually injured her?" Katsuko nodded in agreement while narrowing her eyes at her attacker. Who merely chucked, "I threw it because I knew she would dodge it, besides I wanted to scare her."

The female rolled her eyes and clapped her hands, "Good job! We'll give you a cookie." She said with a scowl along with a sarcastic tone. Hikaru ignored her with a smirk and stretched his arms.

They did not hate each other, it was a merely a habit from acting the way they did towards each other when they were much younger. It was after Katsuko managed to finally talk with them and become friends. She started everything by irritating him, and Hikaru was known to have a short temper so obviously they didn't get along well at first, which forced Soramaru to break them apart every time. But soon, little by little they learned to get along with each other and become close. Much to Soramaru and their parents' relief.

"So, graduation. It's close huh?" Kasuko sighed while staring at the sky. The two males hummed in acknowledgement, they were so close from graduating from the Ninja Academy and so close to becoming a real ninja with their leaf headbands.

Soramaru's eyes widened, he jerked his head towards the female next to him with an open mouth and his index finger in the air. "Soon. you're heading to Sand Village, right?"

Katsuko froze for a moment, "Oh yeah, every two years... and I'm twelve... you're right. Hikaru, when are you going? I know it's this year too."

The male shrugged, "Probably the same time as you."

Katsuko faked a frown, "Ugh, wonderful. Traveling with you makes everything better!"

Hikaru glared at her, "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Days passed, and the graduation day finally came. Almost everyone passed their exams, Naruto wasn't able to due to the fact he wasn't able to do a Clone Justsu properly. He was the only student to fail out of all the students. Katsuko passed the test of graduation as if it was an everyday thing. Too easy for someone like her, and so after the test they were all dismissed for the rest of the day and were told to present themselves back at the Academy the next day.<p>

So, after the class dismiss, Katsuko went home with her new leaf headband. She kept playing around with it in her hands as she walked home, she had no idea where to put it. Forehead was out of the question, she didn't like the idea of having some fabric sticking to her when she's sweating. She really didn't know where to put it. She hadn't realized how long she was thinking about it for since she arrived home without even noticing. Staring up at her home, she shrugged and took out her keys. She shoved the proper key into the keyhole and turned it, unlocking it. While humming to herself, she turned the doorknob and entered her home, kicking off her shoes and setting them on the side. She glanced at the clock, it was only lunch time.

Ah, she could probably just bore herself to death since her parents were busy. Mom at the hospital since she had no mission, dad on his own mission. She sighed, it always pretty lonesome. She went to her room, immediately tossing her keys on her bed and changed into some normal house clothes. She never went outside after coming home from the Academy and she wasn't going to start now that was a ninja. Haha, old habits die hard, as they say.

_DING DONG._

Katsuko raised an eyebrow, who be there right when she came home. She hastily hurried to the door without caring about her appearance. When she held the door knob, her expression turned blank, expressing nothing. She opened her door to see who it was.

...

...

...

"Hello Katsuko."

"Kakashi?"

There stood Kakashi Hatake with a smile behind that always present mask. He lifted a hand to wave at the young graduate. Katsuko couldn't help but stare at his navy blue mask of his, she had never seen him without it! What was this man hiding?!

"You're home already? Huh, class ended earlier than usual."

"Uh, yeah... So why are you here?" She asked while staring at him with that blank stare of hers. The silvered haired jonin reached for his back pocket and pulled out three envelopes, mail from the looks of it.

"I seem to have to gotten these. However they came to the wrong address." Kakashi smiled sheepishly while giving it out to her, Katsuko blinked and took the envelopes sneaking a peek at the senders. Without a care in the world, she carelessly tossed them towards the living room after confirming who they were from. She watched as they fell scattered across the floor, she looked back at the adult at her door like nothing happened.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Katsuko smiled, "Thanks for giving them to the right house."

"No problem. See ya." Kakashi disappeared swiftly before her eyes could even blink. Katsuko raised an eyebrow, all these jonins keep doing that...

Kastuko closed her front door and went back to her room to keep herself busy until her parents came home.

Katsuko was acquainted with the Copy Ninja since her mother knew him when she was younger.

* * *

><p>Wake up at five forty-eight, then take a shower.<p>

Get out of the shower at six forty-four, taking all the time I wanted.

Eat at six-fifty once I was done getting dressed.

Then finally prepare to leave at seven thirty-five and probably wait in class for thirty minutes. It was a habit I had, get to school early and you'll never be late.

I slipped on my shoes and tapped my foot on the floor to make it comfortable. I tugged the sleeves of my blue sweater and reached for the doorknob of the front door.

"Katsuko! Your headband!"

I stopped suddenly, I raised an eyebrow. Man, forgetting the important thing that proved my graduation, I'm stupid. I turned around, "Mom, where is it?"

She looked at me from the kitchen and motioned a finger to my left, towards the living room. "You left it near the pictures!"

"Thanks!"

Immediately, I rushed towards the living room and went to the shelf that held pictures. I found my headband next to a blue picture frame. I took my headband and stopped for a moment to remember what kind of memory held this picture in its blue frame. With my free hand I picked up the object and looked closer.

A picture of a younger version of me stood next to a small boy who looked shyly at the camera with a small smile. He had red hair and sea foamed colored eyes, with these black rings around them. Judging from the background and the clothes he was wearing, it was during a time when I visited the Sand Village.

...

...

...

Yeah, I remember him.

The kid I befriended at the age of six, but was never able to find him again when I visited the Village when I was eight and ten.

What was his name again?

Oh right.

**Gaara.**

I shrugged before setting down the picture frame. I shoved my headband in my pocket and quickly said goodbye to my mother before heading out.

I doubt I'll meet him again this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaah... Finally I'm active again! Exams... November... WHYYY?!<strong>

**(Those who have read Chapter 1 before this update will realize I changed the name Makoto to Soramaru as well as Katsuko's last name.)**

**Anyway! I've prepared two chapters for this recent update! Hope you enjoy them!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Squad Eleven!

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I entered the Academy with my hands in my sweater pockets. The steps echoed in the hallway with every step I took, I turned my head and stopped next to a large window. I frowned at how the sun was barely showing itself, it was early. Ahh, why I do I always have the urge to come early when I know I'll be just wasting time for twenty or thirty minutes? I shook my head and continued walking to my classroom, taking my time getting there. I mean it's not like anyone was waiting for me there. I stopped once I faced the door, as I reached for it I felt movements behind it.I foresaw the door opening so I quickly leaned back from it. The person who opened it took a large stride forward and suddenly stopped when they came close to my face. I was staring at widened light blue eyes that expressed surprise. It was Hikaru. Way too close for comfort, we both backed away in embarrassment with a tint of red on our cheeks. Whew, we would have headbutted each other if he didn't stop!<p>

"Gah, sorry." Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows with a scowl. He shoved a hand in his pants pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Hm, I wonder why Hikaru was here earlier than me. Normally, I would arrive first and he would arrive two minutes right after.

"It's alright. No harm done. So, where you heading?" I asked curiously. Hikaru shrugged, he lowered his hand from his neck and pointed to his right. "I'm just going to the bathroom. You can sit with Soramaru, I'll be back soon." He said before heading off with a wave.

I watched his figure walk away from me. Heh, I guess waiting won't be boring this time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Squad Eleven!<strong>

**Katsuko Igarashi, Hikaru Shirokawa, Soramaru Natsui**

**Age 12, Genins**

* * *

><p>Soon enough more kids came into the classroom, including Naruto. I was wondering why he was here, I mean didn't he fail? Or did he blackmail Iruka? Nah, I think Naruto was able to pass when we all left. Who knows.<p>

After Shikamaru came in class, I took a seat next to him at the top, and left Hikaru and Soramaru.

I kept spinning the metallic surface of my headband on the table with my right hand while my left supported my head. I _still_ had no idea where to put my headband. I sighed with boredom.

"You didn't put your headband on yet?" Shikmaru spoke.

I blinked then looked at him and he was looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised. I looked back down at my headband and shrugged, "I don't know where to put it. I'll decide where to put it later. Right now, I just wanna wait for Iruka sensei to appear-"

"I'M FIRST!"

I paused my sentenced once two obnoxious voices entered the class. Shikamaru lazily shifted his eyes towards the noise makers. Ino and Sakura, of course them and their stupid everlasting rivallary for SASUKE~! Bleh, makes me wanna barf up my breakfast ON THEM. Me and Shikamaru followed Sakura with our eyes, she was making her way towards Naruto and Sasuke's place.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Move it!" She carelessly knocked Naruto off his seat. And stared at Sasuke like nothing happened, acting all 'cute'.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said with her hands clasped in front of her. The last Uchiha merely glanced at her with no interest. I rolled my eyes and yawned into my sleeve. Like always, Sasuke paid no attention to her and went back to staring in front of him, but somehow Sakura didn't get the message that he wasn't interested and continued to flap her gums.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

I groaned and let myself dramatically fall on Shikamaru. Who groaned lazily in protest at the new weight on him. Soon enough almost all the girls were arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke and who wouldn't, depending on who arrived first.

I swear, the only interesting thing that happened today was the fact that Naruto kissed Sasuke by accident.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office, many jonin and chunin gathered around the Hokage's table and watched the crystal ball before them present the graduating students in the classroom. While the female graduates bickered amongst themselves, the crystal ball showed two males talking to each other, a beige haired boy and a brown haired one.<p>

"These two boys... They're each from one of the Five Promised Clans, aren't they?" Asuma guessed.

A beautiful jonin with black hair and red eyes watched them carefully. "Hikaru Shirokawa and Soramaru Natsui." Her eyes slowly wandered towards the male jonin standing next to her on her left. He was nibbling on a lollipop, his black hair tilted and covered his left purple eye. The man was taking a good look at the two boys.

Hikaru pointed at the girls arguing about a seat and scoffed. Soramaru rolled his eyes and paid no attention. Soon the attention moved to Shikamaru and Katsuko who were bored out of their minds.

The man next to Kurenai lowered his lollipop and let a mischievous grin spread on his lips.

"That girl, I heard she was one of the best of the graduates." A jonin spoke.

"Yes, from the Igarashi clan."

Kakashi watched Katsuko yawn behind her sleeve once again, then slowly looked at the other jonin who went back to nibbling his candy. "Yukio, what do you think?"

Yukio looked at Kakashi with a grin.

* * *

><p>"As of today you are all ninjas, to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will led by a Jonin, an elite ninja."<p>

Three man squads huh?

I glanced at Sakura, who was glaring at Ino behind her. For the love of god, do not put me with her. I grimaced at the thought of having Sakura on my team... Gah, even worse, if I was in a team with Sasuke and Sakura, I'd be in hell! I shook my head, hoping my luck wasn't that bad!

I looked at Shikamaru, who was supporting that bored expression on his face while listening to Iruka sensei. I would _really_ like to be on Shikamaru's team...

And from what Iruka just said, teams are set up based on balance, strengths and abilities. Ugh, someone with my grades shouldn't be with someone as lame as fan girls though, but unfortunately that wasn't my choice.

"Squad Seven."

I blinked back to reality.

...

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-!

"-And Sasuke Uchiha."

THANK GOD.

"Next, Squad Eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

Ohh, they seem like a decent good match up!

"Ahhrgh, how did you get in his squad?!" Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura with a peeved air surrounding her. Me and Shikamaru slowly turned our heads to look at fuming Yamanaka.

"I don't get, what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamaru asked while closing his eyes.

"True." I let out a heavy sigh.

"You two are so beyond clueless! Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't get it because I'm not a girl."

"And I don't get it even though I AM a girl."

Ino sighed, she understood why I had no idea why I didn't get. Answer was simple, I don't like Sasuke. "You are so full of yourself, jealousy is a terrible thing, I'd hate to be on your squad." She said referring to the young Nara next to me.

I waved my index in the air, "Careful, don't jinx it."

"Now Squad Ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara-"

Ino gasped.

"Hah! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino merely growled in response.

"And Choji Akimichi."

I grinned at Ino's trouble face as she held her head. What? She didn't like being surrounded by boys or what? _Ah_, I just realized I won't be with Shikamaru...  
>Instantly, I hugged him causing him to yelp in surprise. He tried prying me off but I kept holding him, "I guess this is goodbye...!" I lifted a finger and traced a fake tear down my cheek. I smirked once I saw him roll his eyes, I released him, much to his content.<p>

"Relax, you'll be fine with your squad."

I guess he knew I was being nervous about not being with him.

"And finally, Squad Eleven. Katsuko Igarashi, Hikaru Shirokawa and Soramaru Natsui."

Ah, why am I not surprised?

* * *

><p>Katsuko parted with her new squad after speaking with Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto AND HINATA. Trying to stall them just a little by asking what was their first impressions on their squads. She wanted to have at least one more laid back talk with them before starting her training with her new squad.<p>

Katsuko, Hikaru and Soramaru went on the roof of the Academy to eat their lunch. Iruka told them to eat their lunch and come back when it was time at the appropriate classroom to meet their new jonin who will be leading their squad.

The three of them settled down and pulled out their food and ate while talking. They didn't have any problems with each other, they were pretty close. Hikaru and Katsuko had known each other for seven years because of their parents and she got close to Soramaru around the time they both found out they had the same birthday. Actually, the three of them were born on very close days.

Katsuko took out her small sandwiches and took off the saran wrap around them, rolling the plastic into a ball she placed it on the side so she could dispose of it later. The two boys stopped eating their lunches and watched their teammate, she ate her food in not even a minute. All she did was take two giant bites! Hikaru scowled, she wiped her mouth to remove the crumbs and then took out her drink. _Seriously, she's done?_ He thought, then rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Stop." He hissed.

Katsuko frowned, "What?"

Hikaru took her drink and tossed it to Soramaru, who easily caught it with one hand. He set it aside and returned his attention back to the duo. Hikaru was now holding her wrist tightly just in case she got up to get her drink. She grimaced, "What do you want?"

"You can't do this now. Not when you're ninja, you need to eat properly! Not just quick bites like that!"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

Soramaru sighed, "Katsuko, you can't eat stuff like that anymore. I know you don't like having to spend your time eating because of your inferiority complex, which by the way I thought you would have gotten rid of by now, you have to start eating more now."

Katsuko's face softened, she looked at the two boys' faces and then slowly at the ground. They had a point. There was two reasons why she asked her mother to make her small lunches. Her inferiority complex was the first reason, she didn't like the idea of eating with other people and that those people would look at her while she ate. It didn't make her comfortable. She was confronted by Iruka sensei a couple of times because of this. Like that one time when it was snowing, most kids preferred eating inside the school for most of the time for that season. He had found her with her jacket outside, walking, wandering around in the cold weather.

* * *

><p><em>She had finished doing her third round around the school, and was about to start her fourth...<em>

_"Katsuko!"_

_The child turned around to face her teacher who was running towards her, clumsily putting on his jacket. Iruka stopped in front of her while puffing out small air._

_"Katsuko, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be outside! It's cold!"_

_He looked at her hands, she was holding her sandwich in them. They kept shifting from the cold weather. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, he looked back at her. "Aren't you cold?"_

_Katsuko frowned, "I used to get cold... But now I'm used to it. So, no. Not really." She replied with a sheepish grin._

_Iruka sighed, he threw on his hood. "Katsuko, come inside." The brown haired jonin placed a hand behind her back and guided her back inside the Academy. He went inside and brought her to the place where all the students gathered to eat. There were many kids. Iruka threw off his hood and smiled at her, "Now, go on and find a seat. Here you'll be warm."_

_"No, it's okay..."_

_His face immediately had surprise written on it. "Katsuko..."_

_"I... I don't want to stay here. I don't want to eat here. I'm too shy." Katsuko admitted with a shrug. No use in acting all embarrassed about it now, there was no way this inferiority complex of hers would ever go away. She just had to face it and accept eating alone for the winter._

_From that day on, Iruka repeatedly tried to make her change her mind. But it was hard, she was too stubborn. Even her mother thought she was crazy. Soon enough, she agreed to eat inside. But, she wanted to eat somewhere where she could be alone though. Iruka gave in, it was better than letting her eat outside. But sometimes she still ate outside, claiming she needed to go out to breathe._

* * *

><p>Her second reason was that, she didn't wanna waste her time eating. She just wanted to eat it fast and get it over with. Her mother agreed with her on that, because breakfast meals were the most important ones since it's the source of the day's energy, and she had a lot of that.<p>

She was a ninja now though. She NEEDED to eat better now.

Katsuko nodded silently before looking up at Hikaru. "Alright..."

Soramaru smiled, "Good girl!"

Hikaru smirked, he took out a pair of chopsticks and handed it to Katsuko, much to her surprise. She looked up at him and down at the chopsticks. After putting the pieces together she looked at the two boys with a scowl.

"You two planned this didn't you?!"

"Yep!" Soramaru grinned.

"Now eat." Hikaru scooted closer to her to share his lunch. Katsuko grumbled and took the chopsticks without a word. But yet, she felt thankful towards Hikaru and Soramaru for caring about her eating habits.

* * *

><p>Squad eleven sat in classroom 225, awaiting eagerly the arrival of their new jonin. The three of them were seated at a table next to each other in complete silence, merely listening to the ticking of the clock that was hung on the wall above the door. They came in early, they had problem in being patient.<p>

"Hey, Sora. What time is it now?" Hikaru asked with his face planted on the desk. He was sitting between Katsuko and Soramaru, who were looking more alive than he was right now. Soramaru looked at his left with a frown before turning his head to look at the clock.

"Don't worry, our jonin should be arriving soon. It's time."

Hikaru sat up properly while stretching his arms. "Finally." He looked at his right, and noticed how Katsuko was playing with her headband. He sighed and lowered his arms.

"Are you kidding?"

Katsuko looked up.

"You STILL don't know where to put your headband?"

Katsuko narrowed her eyes at him, taking a second to respond. "Well, I don't believe it's any of your business!"

Suddenly, they heard the classroom door open. All of them froze for an instant before sitting properly to look like they weren't doing anything. They were quite curious about how this jonin of theirs would turn out to be, perhaps by the look of their squad leader would give them an idea. The classroom door was open, but no one came in. The three of them anxiously stared at the door, waiting for this person to show themseleves.

A head of black hair poked itself in the room, showing them only back of their head. Slowly, they entered the room completely and stood tall before them. This man was the same height as Kakashi. He had black ebony hair like Katsuko and had stunning purple eyes. His leaf headband was on his forehead, however you could barely see the symbol for his bangs had covered most of his metallic plate. He was wearing the standard clothing that represented a chunin or a jonin. On the right side of his hip was a white pouch attached on him that was a size of a person's palm. The three squad members had a pretty good idea what it served for, judging by the white stick that was sticking out of his mouth.

Katsuko thought he was the kind of person who looked lazy while eating his candy and sat back to watch the fighting be done for him. Hikaru thought he looked like one of those jonins that looked laid back but held that kind of badass power. Soramaru... well he knew better than to judge a book by its cover. So, he'd just have to wait and see.

The jonin lifted his hand up to remove the lollipop from his mouth, he licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak. His purple hues were half lidded, he looked tired.

"Hello Squad Eleven, congratulations on graduating from the Ninja Academy. As of today, I will be your jonin..." He licked his lollipop, "-Now, let's head to the park."

The _park_?

* * *

><p>Katsuko, Hikaru and Soramaru sat on three swings and watched their new jonin finish up his seventh lollipop. Katsuko sweat dropped, wasn't he going to get cavities or something?<p>

Their squad leader took one last crunch before taking out the white stick and carelessly tossing it behind him. The three of them watched as the stick flew in the air, and to their surprise, it landed right in the trash can of the park! Like, whaaaat?

"Now then, let's introduce ourselves shall we? Let's see... Name, age, birthday, what you like and what you hate. Go." The jonin pointed his finger towards Soramaru. Who paused when he noticed the finger was pointing in his direction, he looked at his teammates who were staring at him then jolted in his swing.

"A-Ah! Me? O-Oh okay!" He could hear Katsuko and Hikaru chuckling next to much, much to his dismay.

"My name is Soramaru or Sora for short. Soramaru Natsui. I am twelve years old and my birthday is november twenty-one. I like spending time with my friends... Um... Well, what I hate is..." Everyone watched as Soramaru took a minute to think. Soon he shrugged, "I guess I hate crossing the desert when I head to the Sand Village."

The jonin nodded and looked at Hikaru. Who immediately answered his questions, "Name's Hikaru Shirokawa. I'm twelve, born on november twenty-two. I hate certain types of people." He hissed, "And I guess... I like using my free time to spar at the barracks."

Finally all the eyes moved towards Katsuko. Feeling somewhat pressured, she began to panic in her mind. But however showed a calm exterior to the others. Unfortunately, just like all other times she got so nervous, she could feel her arms began to sting. Then some pulsing in her knees, she already knew what this meant. Her hives were beginning to break out. Pretending she was fine, she ignored the irritation on her body and opened her mouth.

"My name is Katsuko Igarashi... I'm twelve years old. My birthday is on november twenty-one. I like spending time with friends and staying at the barracks and I hate... I don't know what I hate."

...

...

...

"Hmm, how ironic. I did not expect these kids to be born on such close days..." They heard him whisper while he unwrapped another lollipop. The three students looked at each other and shrugged. Their squad leader merely hummed to himself while digging around his pouch. Hikaru looked back at their jonin with a confused look. After all, he didn't bother introducing himself.

"Um, mister..."

"Hmm?"

"What's your name...?"

...

...

...

The black haired jonin's eyebrows shot up, he quickly removed his lollipop. He licked his lips, tasting watermelon on them. He pointed at the young graduates with his lollipop. "Sorry, you guys." He pointed his candy towards him.

"My name is Yukio Orihara."

...

The three students looked at each other in disbelief. Yukio Orihara. That was his full name?! They couldn't believe that almost all of the Five Promised Clans were now a team! Was this planned or was it just mere coincidence?! If it was coincidental, then that was impressive!

"I am twenty-seven, born on march seven. I like candy and I HATE two kinds of people." He smiled and held up his lollipop in front of his face, as a sign of silence. "However, those two kinds will stay a secret for now. I'll tell you if you pass the test."

Katsuko looked at Hikaru, "Test?" She mouthed. He merely shrugged and looked back at Yukio.

"Yes Katsuko. This test will decide the future of this squad. If you fail, you'll be sent back to the Academy."

_Hold up, sent back?!_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! <strong>

**Please tell me what you think in a review! I would really appreciate it, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**4 favs and 5 follows! Yay! Thank you! **

**I Do Not Own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Yes, that's right. Squad Eleven will be taking a test right after their graduation! Lovely idea isn't it?Wonderful.<p>

I sighed and turned on my side as I laid in my bed. After our first meeting with our new sensei, can't say Hikaru, Soramaru and I were exactly thrilled about the test part. However, meeting Yukio sensei was something else. My first impression on the man? He wasn't bad, but he was odd. He kept eating that candy of his non stop like as if there was no tomorrow. It was weird.

"Geh, just when I thought I was test free after graduation..." I muffled through my pillow, I don't wanna do a test!

"Katsuko! Come let's eat!"

"Coming!" I lazily rolled onto my side and hopped onto my feet without sitting up. I stretched my limbs and reached for my blue sweater on the way out. At least I got something to complain about at the dinner table.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time the next day, Yukio told them to show up at the training field without eating their lunch. They have no idea why he wanted them to do the test without eating. (It wouldn't be a problem for Katsuko since she used to eat small sandwiches at lunch, so a growling stomach isn't something that would bother her. She didn't know about the other two though.) But just as they were told, the three genins showed up at the training filed and waited for their sensei to arrive.<p>

Now that Katsuko and her team were all gathered in the field, she lazily moved her eyes towards Hikaru. On top of his black long sleeved shirt which were folded, he wore an open short sleeve red with black edges hooded jacket with a collar that covered a part of his neck along with a white sash looking fabric above his waist. His leaf headband tied his open collar jacket together, the metallic side was facing the back. For pants, he had brown pants reaching to his calves, folded at the bottom, and his holster was strapped onto his right leg since he was right handed. He wore the common blue sandals, except the bottom part was black.

Katsuko's eyes slowly wandered towards her other teammate. Soramaru wore a similar looking top like Hikaru's, except it was green and white edges with no hood, no sash, but with long navy blue sleeves. And instead of having his jacket open, it was buttoned closed. He wore brown pants that were a little tight reached his calves, had his holster strapped on his left leg and the right side of his pants was shorter than the left.

Katsuko bit her lip then looked at herself, she had to stop staring at her teammates like that, she didn't know why but looking at their clothes so closely made her feel weird. On top of her gray shirt she wore a long sleeve electric blue and gray hooded jacket with gray edges and navy blue pants. She had her holster on her right leg for she was also a right handed person and her sandals were the same as her teammates.

It wasn't a long wait since Yukio had appeared in front of them only a few minutes after they arrived. At the sight of their raven haired sensei, they all stood up next to each other.

After greeting each other, Yukio lifted up two bells from his back pocket. He stared at them with an apathetic expression as he spoke. "Now the test is really easy, each of you will try and take a bell from me. That's it."

The tree genins looked at each other in confusion. But there was only two bells? He expects them to all get a bell? But how? What kind of test is that?

Noticing that they were taking time while looking at each other, Hikaru made a sign with his hand, telling them they would discuss about it later instead of asking questions. Soramaru and Katsuko nodded and looked back at the jonin in front of them. Who was patiently waiting for them to look back at him, however he was a little surprised when they didn't say anything.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, he moved his lollipop on the other side of his mouth. Odd, he would expect them to ask about the bells. This was different... His eyes wandered towards Katsuko's right pocket. There was a blue fabric hanging on the side. The black haired jonin sighed, _don't tell me she still didn't put it on_. Yukio walked over to her and stood in front of her, he reached for her headband and swiftly pulled it out of her pocket much to her surprise. The two boys next to her looked at one another with confusion once they saw their jonin walking around her and looking at her.

Katsuko just froze in place while keeping a calm face, but inside she was confused and racing many questions in her mind. Before she can open her mouth to speak, she felt a spark of static on her neck. She yelped and moved away from the source of it. Yukio looked at her with an amused look with a hand in the air.

"Haha, sorry sorry. I was simply trying to lift up your hair! Come back!" He smirked while motioning her to come back with his hand.

Feeling uneasy, she slowly walked back to him and turned around. She felt his fingers lift up her hair, then she felt him put her headband around her neck. She looked down at her leaf headband in surprise, Yukio was now tying the back so it would stay on. Once he finished his task, he moved in front of her and smiled.

"Perfect! Now we have two heads and two necks!"

Before any of them could ask, he simply pointed at his headband and Soramaru's.

Instead of having the metallic part at his forehead, Soramaru's was on his head, but it the metallic part was facing his right. Yukio's headband was on his forehead properly. While Hikaru and Katsuko had theirs on their neck, except Hikaru's was backwards.

Katsuko fumbled with her headband with her fingers. She thanked Yukio lowly, but it was loud and clear for the adult. He nodded with a grin, then spat out his lollipop stick. He unwrapped another and shoved it into his mouth.

"Well, you know what to do! Oh, and if you take too much time I'll be the one coming to you. Scatter!"

The three of them immediately jumped away and into the trees.

* * *

><p>The three of them ran into the forest together, deciding they shouldn't split up in this test for the time being. After many jumping and running, they finally found a spot suitable for hiding the three of them. It wasn't too close but it wasn't too far either, it was a good enough hiding spot that showed an almost perfect sight of their sensei. They were laying down on the grass, inside a hold in the bushes.<p>

"Okay, we gotta get bells, but there are only two of them and three of us. How is passing this test together possible?" Soramaru asked as they hid in the bushes of the training field. Katsuko, who was between Soramaru and Hikaru Laid down her head on the grass and tried thinking.

The beige haired genin frowned, "Should we split and attack head on by ourselves? By the way this idea I just suggested should be thelast thing we do. I mean look! We're fighting an elite ninja, there's no way we'll get a bell, unless we're lucky." Hikaru said lowly while keeping his eyes on Yukio. He frowned, that man was just nibbling on his lollipop!

Soramaru frowned, he didn't like that idea. It would mean someone would be left out, and that would probably have consequences. He looked back in front of him, where Yukio stood there in the middle of the field with his candy pouch. The bells dangling on the side of his waist and making a sound with every rough movement he made to unwrap another treat.

Hikaru sweat dropped, _I swear that guy is going to die from too much sugar._ He looked at Katsuko, who looked like she was sleeping since her head was laying on her arms and facing the floor. He raised an eyebrow and nudged her with his shoulder, which responded with annoyed muffled 'I'm not sleeping if that's what you're thinking!'.

Katsuko lifted her head up with a scowl, "There's gotta be a trick of some sort in this test... Let's just attack him together, after all like Hikaru said it's impossible to get a bell by ourselves since we're just genins and he's a jonin."

Soramaru nodded, "Yeah you're right. Then we'll ask what to do later."

Hikaru grinned, "Teamwork it is! No hard feelings in the end right?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Hikaru looked up at the sky, however he squinted and looked away from the sun's light that blinded him for a moment. He frowned, "Stupid light..." He muttered, catching his teammates attentions. Katsuko jolted when an idea suddenly came to mind, it seemed that Hikaru had the same idea since they made the same sound with the same knowning expression.

"Ohh!" They whispered.

Soramaru looked at them with a confused expression. "What...?"

They both jerked their heads towards their other teammate with a mischievous smile.

Not liking their expressions one bit, Soramaru began inching away from them slowly.

* * *

><p>Katsuko and Hikaru split up from an exhausted Soramaru who stayed in the same spot. They ran into the forest in their own direction.<p>

As Katsuko made a quick slide on the grass to stop herself, she noticed that their sensei was no longer in the middle of the field anymore! Feeling anxious, she immediately looked at her teammates who realized the same thing. The three of them raced to the middle of the field and there with backs facing each other. This wasn't supposed to be happening! They were supposed to attack together!

Soramaru scanned the area before him.

Left... no, right ... no, above... no... BELOW!

Soramaru quickly looked down at the grass, the moment he laid his eyes on the ground his fighting stance faltered. His jaw dropped open, he used both hands to tap his friends' shoulders and point at the ground. When Hikaru and Katsuko looked at the floor, they had the same reaction as Soramaru.

* * *

><p>Are you kidding?! Yukio-sensei was laying right before us! How could we not see him?! He had a pile of grass on him, 'camouflaging' himself with the green grass. I sweat dropped and stared at him, he merely stared back at us. What the hell? Was that amusement I saw in his eyes?!<p>

"Oh? You saw through my ninjutsu?"

I looked at my teammates with disbelief and they both looked at me with the same expression.

Hikaru's right eye twitched.

We all took out our kunais from our pouches.

"GET HIM!" Soramaru yelled.

Along with them, I charged at Yukio-sensei with great speed. I barely saw it, but I saw him smirk in amusement. I don't know what happened, but when we tackled him, in a flurry of movements the grass flew in the air and we ended up eating dirt when something hit it us from behind, pushing us forth. I turned around on my knees to see Yukio innocently nibbling on the remnants of his lollipop.

I got up and sped towards him, Soramaru stayed back with Hikaru and made some hand signs while I distracted Yukio, I threw a punch at him and as I was about to hit him, he ended up next to me in a blink of an eye and poked my shoulder. A poke? No, not just a simple poke, a light feeling of static made contact with me again. But it was enough to make me jolt and lose my stance. Using that as an advantage. Yukio swooped his leg down and tripped me from behind.

"Ack-!"

"Hmm, that punch looked very good. If you had hit me, that _could_ of have hurt." I can tell if the tone of his voice was honest or sarcastic.

I frowned, lifted my arms and placed them behind my head to help me jump up back on my feet. As I was about to attack him again, I heard Soramaru's voice.

"Earth Style!" I quickly got out of the way by jumping and landing between Soramaru and Hikaru. Soramaru narrowed his eyes, he released his hands that were making a hand sign and slammed his palms on the ground. "Ground Rupture!"

Yukio blinked and looked down at the ground beneath him, he frowned and spat out the lollipop stick. The ground beneath him rumbled and began breaking, just in time, he jumped back very high and watched as the ground rose up high in the air. I see, Soramaru was planning to bring him in the air so we can attack in aerial style. Hikaru and I jumped up and attacked Yukio in mid air. I swung my leg downwards onto his shoulder and his forearm blocked it effortlessly, well I don't see why it was no problem. I AM just a genin. I locked my my hands together and aimed to slam them on his head, but again, he blocked it... with the same forearm!

THIS IS IMPOSSIBLEEE!

I backed off and let Hikaru take his turn. I landed more faster than the two of them, I looked at Soramaru who looked exhausted. I can't blame him, he used way too much of his chakra with that jutsu and that time when we hid together in the forest. I glanced up at the sky, the clouds were still hiding the sun from us! Come on! Move you stupid clouds!

"Fire Style: Fire Blast!" After manipulating fire into his fists with his chakra, he let out a yell and struck Yukio with both hands sending him flying to the ground.

...

...

...

Poof.

Damn it, of course it was a substitution! Now where is he?! We all ran to each other and stood in the same formation like earlier. I knelt on the ground on made a hand sign, concentrated on releasing my chakra. I closed my eyes and continued, I couldn't see but I could tell what was happening. The vicinity ten feet away from me and my teammates became cold.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Soramaru watched from the corner of their eyes, Katsuko was in the middle of making the area around them cold enough to see their breaths. They returned to looking around them, waiting patiently for the perfect moment to strike.<p>

It only took a few seconds to see it.

A puff of breath.

"MOVE NOW!" Soramaru yelled.

Just as predicted, Yukio was charging straight at them. Soramaru and Hikaru jumped away while helping Katsuko back on her feet, they were almost a second to late from getting knocked away by him! The three of them regained their footing and spun around before Yukio had the chance too. They ran towards him and tried to grab a bell from his waist.

...

...

...

"Nah, you guys are too slow." Yukio sighed while sitting on their bodies. It happened again, he was too fast to see, They just somehow all ended up on top of each other with their jonin sitting on top of them.

"I'll admit, you displayed pretty impressive skills... I could only guess you guys trained at the Clans' barracks."

Hikaru, the one on top of the pile and the one underneath Yukio's rear, was desperately trying to reach for the bell that was just teasing him. Yukio laughed darkly and pushed his hand away with his index finger. Soramaru groaned, they were pinned down to easily... it wasn't exactly going as planned. Katsuko bit her lip, what if Yukio decided to just end the test here and now?

Katsuko stared at the grass in front of her, they would be sent back to the Academy...

...

...

...

Oh! The ground was getting lighter from the sun coming from the clouds...

The biggest smile came up on her face at the sight of it, she had never been so happy to see some sun in her life, not when she was a cold person.

"Soramaru... Hikaru... the light!"

They both jerked their heads up and looked up at the sky. Curiously, Yukio looked up as well, wondering what was the big deal with the sun. While he was looking up, he immediately got up when he heard the kids underneath him each throw a kunai at him.

"Oh? We're not done? I really thought we were done." Yukio sighed with boredom, he reached for his pouch and took out another lollipop. The three kids narrowed their eyes at their jonin, with a smirk, each of them reached for their pouch where all their ninja tools were placed. They pulled out a solid transparent object, glass.

* * *

><p><em>"Ohh!" They whispered.<em>

_Soramaru looked at them with a confused expression. "What...?"_

_They both jerked their heads towards their other teammate with a mischievous smile._

_Not liking their expressions one bit, Soramaru began inching away from them slowly. _

_"What is it... wait I don't wanna know."_

_Hikaru smirked, he stood up and laid down next to the brown haired male, and he threw an arm around Soramaru's shoulders. "Buddy-"_

_"Don't... I know it's bad..." Soramaru shrunk in his spot as Hikaru's smirk was directed at him, full intention of asking something that he didn't like. Katsuko merely chuckled and did the same thing. Soramaru shrunk under the gazes of his two teammates, they just kept inching closer with those smirks on their faces! Aw, man. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever came next._

_"Can you make some sand?"_

_Soramaru groaned lowly at their request. They only urged him to reply by poking his head none stop, when he still refused to answer their poking became more harsh that it started annoying him. He finally got fed up and smacked their hands away, "What for?!"_

_"We need glass!" Katsuko chuckled again, she removed her arm off of Soramaru and pointed at the light that was showing itself on the spot Hikaru was at few moments ago. Soramaru looked confused. he still didn't understand._

_Hikaru sighed and removed his arm as well, he pointed at Yukio who was looking through all his candy in his pouch. "Look here, see where he's at?"_

_Nod._

_Hikaru moved his finger to the places where it had sun, "If we can stay on those spots and blind him for a second just to snatch those bells, the we'd pass. We'll use glass to reflect the sunlight towards him."_

_"Ohh, I get it. But making sand his hard!"_

_"Dude, we need to do anything to pass this test."_

_Soramaru sighed heavily, "Alright. But who's going to get the bells? I mean there's gotta be at least two of us to blind him."_

_Katsuko frowned, "I'll do it. I am the fastest... After all... those games in the Academy that involved running with a lot of speed made me fast. But recently I've been slacking... but I'm still fast."_

_Hikaru scoffed and rolled his eyes, he stared her with a disapproving look. "You got so lazy because you kept hanging with Shikamaru."_

_Katsuko raised an eyebrow, she pointed a finger at him, "Are you calling him a bad influence? A bad friend?"_

_"No, being lazy was your choice-"_

_"Why do you care-!"_

_"ENOUGH!" Soramaru groaned, "This isn't the time." He took out a kunai and thrust it into the ground, startling his two teammates. _

_"Whoa! Dude sorry!"_

_"Yeah, Sora calm down!"_

_"You two are the one who needs to calm down! I'm digging the ground for sand!"_

_"Ohhhh."_

_After Soramaru used his chakra to grind to minerals in the ground to create some sand, Hikaru used his fire to heat it up. Making it look like some gluey shinning thingy, much to Katsuko fear of being near it. She didn't like playing with science. Soon enough, they all had their own pieces of glass and made Soramaru exhausted from using a lot of chakra. Right after that, they noticed that the sun was hiding behind the clouds which meant they needed to stall time in the meantime. Hikaru and Katsuko ran into other parts of the forest, in their own direction._

* * *

><p>Standing in the sun, Katsuko tossed her glass piece to Hikaru, who caught it with ease. Using Yukio's confusion as an advantage, they reflected the sun's light onto Yukio's face, much to the adult's annoyance. He shut his eyes, turned and moved away. Katsuko had already began running towards him, with a confident grin she reached for a bell. Yukio felt her fingers touch the bells, his eyes widened in realization and he quickly backed up several feet away from her. Katsuko cursed under her breath, she only manage to snatch one of the bells from his waist, she missed the second one! With narrowed her eyes, she looked back Soramaru.<p>

"Soramaru! Catch!" She tossed the bell at him, he immediately ran forth to catch it. Just in case Yukio used his godl like speed to get it back. That's when Katsuko noticed that Hikaru disappeared from his spot next to Soramaru. Where did he go?! Her eyes widened and she looked at Yukio, Hikaru was right behind him! When did he get there that fast?!

Hikaru grinned, he took out a kunai and threw at the bell's rope, that was keeping it attached to Yukio's hip. "Got it!" He reached for it as it fell towards the ground he was relieved when he felt the bell touch his finger.

...

...

...

"No you didn't."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

He was on his knees beside Yukio, his hand outstretched to catch the bell. It was indeed touching his finger, what was the problem?

Yukio's index finger and thumb were both holding the bell as it was touching Hikaru.

When did he...? No, that's not even possible...

"H-How...?!" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

Yukio gave him a close eyed smile, "This test is over."

* * *

><p>My eyes widened, wait did I hear him right...? No, no, in order to pass this test we needed two bells!<p>

I fell down on my knees, we didn't pass? But... isn't one bell good enough...? No way, I don't wanna go back to the Academy.. all we've done so far proved that we had what it takes to become a genin...! Or probably it really wasn't enough...

...

...

...

"You guys did good teamwork."

I jerked my head upwards, what was he talking about? Was he trying to make us feel less bad about failing the test? I watched as Yukio placed the bell inside of his pocket and stuck his hand out for Hikaru. He hesitantly reached for his hand and got up without a problem, Yukio guided him back towards me Soramaru.

"I can see that you guys got what it takes for being a ninja." He said with a smile, Soramaru and Hikaru sat next to me as he explained, "You three knew that it was impossible to get a bell from me on your own, so you decided on relying on teamwork to get them, putting aside the problem of two bells and just coming at me. However, the 'asking what to do part' did give me laughs." He chuckled while looking at me with a sly smirk.

My eyes widened, "H-How did you know... I said that?" I asked nervously, wait nervous. Shoot, chill chill, calm down! I don't want any stingy hives at the moment!

"Oh~! That's a secret."

I looked at Hikaru and Soramaru who held the exact same baffled expression.

"This was the reason why we made you into a three man squad. If you could come at me as a squad and putting the bells aside it proves that you three had chosen the right decision. However, if you had decided to come at me on your own by yourselves and not as a team, then you would have made the wrong decision and would have failed the test. After all, when ninja put themselves above the team there's a very good chance of failure and death during missions."

"Eh, well yeah. That does make sense. One screw up of a team member might jeopardize the mission, all personal differences must be set aside for the sake of the mission." Hikaru said while staring at the sky. Yukio hummed in agreement and started taking out _another_ lollipop, geez relax on that sugar!

I nodded in agreement, "I agree... Although, if a teammate is in real danger.. like I don't hostage? Or something even more worse than that... shouldn't we abandon the mission."

Yukio seemed to have been surprised, since stopped unwrapping his lollipop. But his expression was neutral, we all watched him carefully. I probably shouldn't have said that...

"I can see that you're the kind of person who won't abandon her comrades. I like that." Yukio gave me a close eyed smile and poked my nose.

"Well she's not the only one." Soramaru laughed, and threw an arm around me. I let out a yelp of surprise and then I let out another once Hikaru did the same thing. "Leaving comrades behind the most heartless thing to do. We'd all prefer to come back with everyone we had from the start." Hikaru grinned while looking at me. I could only smile bashfully. That's when I remembered what Yukio had told us yesterday during the introductions.

"Um, Yukio-sensei?"

"Hmm?" He pulled out his lollipop.

"You said you hated two types of people... I'm actually curious about what kind they are..."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "That's right!"

Soramaru folded his arms, "You said you would tell us when we would pass our test!"

Yukio waved his lollipop stick with a carefree smile and laughed, "Oh? You're still curious? I would have thought you wouldn't be interested in that~!"

We just kept staring at him.

"Haha since you three are so cute I will tell you. _The first type is the ones who would act foolishly for the sake of another knowing full well it isn't right. The second type is the ones who would do a selfish sacrifice and I guess abandoning comrades also falls into that category._"

The three of us blinked in surprise.. wow...

Was it just me or was he speaking from personal experience?

"Alright kids! Since Squad Eleven has passed their test, why don't I treat you guys to some cake~!"

...

...

...

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for the next chapter won't be so long since it's almost done!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Upcoming Chunin Exams!

**HELLO AGAIN READERS!**

**Like I said in the last chapter the wait wasn't too long!**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, only meh OCs Katsuko Igarashi, Hikaru Shirokawa, Soramaru Natsui and Yukio Orihara.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>25th day of June...<span>**

It's been weeks since that test. I haven't had that much time like before during the Academy days to hang and talk with Shikamaru and the others. But that's understandable, I should have seen this coming. But anyway, everything went well with our new jonin Yukio Orihara. The man was such a carefree person who was almost never serious, except for when it really called for it. He's really good at helping us train though! He would occasionally poke me on the nose, much to my bewilderment. However, there were times on missions where he gave off the impression he was dangerous and sinister during those C-rank missions which I found out was pretty normal. How? Well, during one of Kakashi's mail visits we had a conversation about how things were going on so far.

* * *

><p><em>I walked into my house and set down the mail on the coffee table in the living room.<em>

_"So, how are things with Yukio?" Kakashi asked casually._

_I turned around to look at Kakashi, who welcomed himself inside the house after closing the door. Well, it was raining that day. I WAS going to ask him if he wanted to come in, but I guess he read my mind._

_"Ah... It's alright... But..."_

_"Let me guess, he gave you the feeling he was sinister and dangerous?"_

_My eyes widened, I leaned my head back in surprise. "How did you know?"_

_He merely smiled under that mask of his, oh how I wanted to know how he looked like under there! "I've known Yukio for a long time. And I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about, he's always been like that."_

_My face relaxed, I stuffed my hands in my blue long sleeved sweater pockets. "Okay... Alright."_

_"Well, I've done what I came here for. Tell your mother I said 'Hi' and don't start getting lazy on your training, those words come from your mother." He said before opening my front door._

_I flinched, "She told you stuff about me being lazy?!" I whipped around._

_He was already gone._

* * *

><p>Plus as obvious as it was, the man had a weak spot for candy. He never came on a mission without his candy pouch filled with sweet treats. He would sometimes offer us some candy during those missions. So far, he made us go on ten missions... that's a lot right? His sweet addiction is crazy, on our last mission a lady running a bakery on the way home offered them some cake and told us we weren't obligated to finish everything. After Hikaru, Soramaru and I took our fair share, Yukio-sensei ate the rest like as if it was one of those small sandwiches I used to eat!<p>

Speaking of our recent mission... That crap mission made me sore everywhere. Stupid C-rank where we had to be bodyguards for this stupid spoiled rich kid along with his older brother! They made us move so damn much! Gah, when I woke up this morning I realized it was a beautiful day... Until I started moving... Stupid sore body. No, this is that damn mission's fault along with those brats!

Now I had to suck it up...

* * *

><p>"Good morning mommy!" I greeted as yawned my way to the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning." She greeted back while reaching down for the cabinet under the counter.

I sat down at the table and laid my head down on the surface with a bored expression. "Mooommyyyy I'm hungry, when do we eat...?" I whined like a child.

"Soon, don't worry. I'm making eggs."

"Yippe."

That's when I remembered about the trip to the Sand. Every two years, this year is the year. I'm just curious about when we will be going... I wonder if it will be canceled due to the fact I just recently became a ninja and can't just suddenly skip out on a nearly two month vacation...

"Mom, when are we going to the Sand Village?"

"I don't know yet, probably when the Chunin Exams are over. Then we'll see what we'll do." She said while taking the eggs from the fridge.

"Oh I see- wait what?"

"What?" My mother cracked the eggs.

"Chunin what?"

"Chunin Exams." She repeated, and the sizzling of eggs began as she dropped them on the pan.

"Already?"

A test to promote genins to chunins? It's happening soon? I wonder... does the jonins in charge of a genin squad have to recommend them for the exams or is it the other way around...? If it's the jonins who do it, I wonder if Yukio-sensei thinks we have what it takes to enter these exams...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Upcoming Chunin Exams!<strong>

* * *

><p>And like any other day when I've got nothing to do, I stay home in my room and do whatever I'm in the mood to do to feed my boredom. My mother already left for work, same goes for my dad and right now I'm home alone.<p>

I'm too lazy to go outside right now... I just wanna sleep and-

**_DING DONG!_**

I frowned, who the hell could that be? I don't recall my parents saying there was someone who was going to come by. Hell, I don't remember asking friends to come over. Unless... It's Kakashi again. With a heavy sigh, I rolled out of bed, nearly falling off of it while I was at it. I left my room and headed to the front door, grabbing my sweater on the way out. I slipped it on me and covered my head, it was kinda messy. I opened the front door and prepared myself to see whoever was behind it.

...

...

...

"What's up?"

I blinked in surprise, what is he doing here?

"Hikaru? What's going on? What are you doing here?"

He merely grinned, "I came to get you out of here! You ain't stayin' home this time."

I narrowed my eyes at my teammate, I crossed my arms and moved out of the way so he could enter. "We don't have a mission. Plus my body is sore."

Hikaru shrugged, he strode into my living room and started taking some candy from the bowl that was on the table. "I don't care, you're getting out now."

I sighed again, but then smiled. "Alright, let me just get ready."

"Okay, I'll just stay here and eat candy."

"Yeah, yeah."

As I shut my door, the smile was still present on my face. Hikaru knows why I stay at home during days off. I stay home because sometimes I can't seem to make plans to hang out with friends. But when I do, they always seem to cancel, I never get angry or disappointed because I understand they might be busy. Now that they have less time for that, my teammates are the only friends I got who I'll be seeing more of... I quickly got dressed into my regular attire and when I opened my door, I paused because my stomach growled. I checked the time in the hallway, it was already lunch time. I swiftly grabbed my wallet from my desk and left my room.

When I returned to the living room, I found Hikaru looking at a picture frame. Curious at which photo he was looking at, I made my presence known by purposely tapping my feet on the wooden a little louder. Hikaru glanced back at me, one cheek curved because of a sweet treat in his mouth. "Oh, you're done?"

I nodded and stopped next to him, "Which photo are you looking at?"

Hikaru lifted up to me.

Oh. It was the one with me and Gaara in it.

"That's the Sand Village right? But who's the kid?" Hikaru asked curiously while pointing at Gaara's shy face that held a bashful smile. "Is he one of your cousins from your dad's side?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Haha, not even close. No one in my dad's side has red hair, let alone those panda eyes."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, once I turned around to head to the front door. I heard him set down the frame and follow me. I knelt down and began putting on my shoes as he waited while leaning on the door. Gaara huh? I wonder if there are more pictures of him somewhere at home... I mean every time we go there we take photos. The reason why I visit the Sand Village every two years? That's because my father comes from there and my parents decided that every two years we should pay a visit to them. Same goes for Soramaru and Hikaru. We all have a parent that used to reside in the Sand Village. Soramaru's dad came from the Sand like my dad but Hikaru's mom was the one who came from the Sand. We were raised in the Leaf Village because our clans came from here and it would be best to live here if we grew up as ninja (which we did) since it would help out our skills.

After putting on my black and blue sandals, I stood up and brushed my pants with one hand. I grabbed my wallet and reached for the doorknob only to grab nothing. I looked up, Hikaru had already opened it seeing as I was already done. I smirked at him and went outside while shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Do you wanna eat at Ichiraku? I'll pay, I've got cash see?"

"Sure, I didn't eat lunch yet anyway. I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to." I locked my front door and started walking with Hikaru next to me.

"No, I need to."

"Hikaru, you don't have to."

"Yo, I need to-"

"Okay, let's no start arguing over that."

* * *

><p>After eating at Ichiraku's Hikaru and I just decided wander around the village and talk. No problem for me, I get to bond with a friend! We walked around slowly for probably about thirty minutes. We even went to go see Izumo and Kotetsu at the gates, to sit for a while and talk. My stomach tends to hurt if I move too much after eating a lot. Yeah, I eat a lot at Ichiraku, but not as much as Naruto who eats like what? Five bowls or something? But what's weird is that, no matter how much I eat my figure stays the same... It's weird. Like during the Academy days I used to eat a little on the weekdays but then when I'm at home during the weekends, I eat whenever I got bored. Which happened often.<p>

I grinned at him happily, "You know, I think we are the only squad that has a day off."

Hikaru looked at me funny and then shook his head, "No, we gotta head to the barracks. Yukio-sensei wants us to meet up there."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him in disbelief, and here I thought I was free from training and missions with my sore body... "Are you kidding? More training then...?!"

Hikaru grinned, "Yep, he told us yesterday, you probably didn't hear."

"Oh, that's just fantastic." I spat sarcastically before crossing my arms in frustration.

We walked in the streets of the Leaf Village. In hopes of finding something entertaining to do, to pass the time. We weren't finding much in these regular streets, I guess all we could do is talk and walk around...

That is until we heard a commotion on a certain street just around the corner...

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Katsuko looked at each other curiously before calmly walking to the source of the commotion. They turned around the corner and stopped at the sight. Naruto and Sakura along with some academy students were staring at someone. This someone had that kid Konohamaru up in the air by lifting him up by the front of his shirt and scarf. He was wearing a black baggy jumpsuit that had this weird circle thing, on one side of the circle was yellow and the other was maroon. He had black finger less gloves... Wait was that a black hat with cat ears... And purple face paint? He was also carrying this thing on his back, but you couldn't see what since it was wrapped up in bandages.<p>

But the thing that caught their attention the most, was the headband on his hat. It wasn't the Leaf's headband, it was a Sand's.

Hikaru and Katsuko blinked. A sand ninja? They looked at the blonde haired girl behind the guy, her headband was on the same place as Katsuko's. She was dressed in a light pink shirt dress that stopped about mid thigh with ninja mesh up to her neck. A red sash was tied around her waist and her back carried this huge black rectangular object.

What are two sand ninjas doing in the leaf? And why is one of the bulling a kid?

...

...

...

"So Hikaru, any of those one of your cousins from the Sand?"

"No, what the hell."

Snicker.

They walked towards the small crowd and witnessed Naruto run straight at the guy. Hikaru then noticed the guy dressed in black slightly move his index and ring finger, sending Naruto flying back to where he was before. The beige haired genin narrowed his eyes as they kept approaching them. Katsuko stifled a laugh as the leaf village's knucklehead landed on the floor with an expression of disbelief and confusion.

"What the...?! What was that?!"

"You're a leaf genin too? Looks like your village's full of wimps."

Katsuko and Hikaru stood behind Sakura and merely watched with an offended expression as Naruto opened his mouth and began threatening the Sand ninja. Making Sakura quickly throw her arm around his neck and locking him there while he choked. The two members of Squad Eleven started chuckling behind them, catching the two Sand ninjas' attentions.

"Making threats isn't going to help Naruto!"

The man frowned at the sight of two more genin, "You're annoying, all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off its mouth..." He tightened his hold on Konohamaru making the kid yelp, "I just wanna break him in half."

Katsuko frowned, she leaned towards Hikaru and whispered in his ear. "Don't you think we should do something?"

Hikaru glanced at her his light blue eyes before sighing heavily. They normally didn't get involved with stuff like this,but since it was starting to look bad... They kinda needed to now, "Alright..."

As they each took a step forward to interfere once the guy pulled back him arm to strike Konohamaru, a rock was thrown towards the guy's wrist making him drop Konohamaru.

* * *

><p>I looked at guy who was holding up Konohamaru just a second ago the at the rock that hit him. Slowly Hikaru and I robotically moved our heads towards the person who pitched it. We both scowled at the sight of the person in the tree, Sasuke. Suddenly, Sakura squealed his name making both of us cover our ears. What's so special about him? He's just an arrogant kid who thinks he's above everyone else... Although, I do feel bad for him. He's teamed up with a fan girl like Sakura... If only she got rid of her obsession with him I would try to befriend her. I just can't stand squealing fangirls, befriending Ino was hard enough.<p>

All the attention was directed to the only Uchiha alive.

"Hey punk, get down here." He demanded. "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most, all attitude and nothin' to back it up." I looked at him and saw him pull on one of the straps that helped him carry the thing on his back. Even though I sensed some fighting coming up, I couldn't help but encourage Sasuke to continue provoking him in my head, since my curiosity was directed to that thing on his back. I wanted to know what was in there, just like when I really wanna see what's under Kakashi's mask. The male Sand ninja slammed down the object as he glared at Sasuke.

The female Sand ninja looked at him in disblelief, "What?! Are you going to use the Crow for this?"

Crow...? He's... got a giant bird in there?

"Kankuro, back off."

Everyone looked up at the sound of the voice.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

Katsuko's eyes widened and so did Hikaru's. A red headed boy was in the same tree as Sasuke, except he was upside down. How he got there was a mystery since nobody sensed him at all. Hell how long has he been standing there?! He wore full black jumpsuit with t-shirt sleeves, length that wasn't too long and an open neck. He was also wearing a white sash over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. On his back he carried a gourd with the help of a wide brown leather band that went to his left shoulder to the right side of his hips. And on that leather band was a black forehead protector wrapped around it, with the sand village symbol. But what caught the two Squad Eleven members' attention was the two noticeable traits on his face. First, the character on the left side on his forehead, the character that meant 'love', his red forelocks that parted to the left made it more visible. Second, his eyes, the black rings around his blue-green eyes.

The red hair and the black rings around his eyes was enough to bring back the memory of the photo in Katsuko's house. The picture of the shy little boy, was now standing in front of them with an older appearance, except it wasn't a shy look he had but something completely different... something dangerous.

Kankuro immediately froze, "U-Uh hey Gaara."

...

...

...

Holy. shit. Katsuko thought, did I jinx this?! She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Gaara. That kid she met at the Sand Village, he was standing right there! Hold up, Katsuko narrowed her eyes at the sand ninjas, why are they here...? They couldn't just waltzed into another village like that even if the leaf and sand were allies. What was the reason...?

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

Reason. So they _did_ have reason.

"Uh... I know. I, I-I mean they challenged us! Heh, they started the whole thing really! See here's what happened-" Kankuro stammered as he tried explaining.

"Shut up." Gaara cut him off with clear anger in his voice. Kankuro started getting nervous, you could even see sweat on his face. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh right. I was totally out of line." Kankuro stammered, "I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line." He repeated with his hands up in front of him in an apologetic manner.

Gaara turned his head to at the group who was looking at him without a word. "I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused."

Katsuko eyes widened a little once she made eye contact with him.

_Damn, ... that voice._ Katsuko averted her eyes and looked at the ground. Just listening to it made her feel like he was dangerous. Hikaru narrowed his eyes once Gaara vanished in sand and appeared in front of the two sand ninja. Taking that as a cue to leave, he looked at Katsuko and nudged her arm.

"Come on, let's go already."

"Uh... Um, right."

They both walked past the sand ninjas, who were walking in the same way.

"Hold on! Hey!" Sakura called after them.

Getting curious again, Hikaru and Katsuko stopped and looked back. Only to face the sand ninjas behind them, they had stopped walking too after Sakura spoke up.

"What?" The girl with the fan asked.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand! Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission! So state your purpose and it better be good!"

Katsuko stuffed her hands in her pocket, she focused on Sakura and pretended to not even see the sand ninjas before her. They didn't look any older than they did... They all turned around to look at Sakura.

The woman of the sand trio was the one to reply, "Really? Have you guys all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you?" She lifted up the proof of her permitted entry. "We have permission. Of course you're correct we are Hidden Sand genin our home is the land of the wind."

Now this made sense, this time Katsuko spoke up. Even though she felt so nervous to do so, "You said genin?" Oh perfect, everyone was looking at her. Ah well, might as well continue what she was saying. "By any chance, are you here for the Chunin Exams?"

"It's seven days from now right?" Hikaru chimed in.

Temari smirked, "That's right. I'm glad there's at least some people that know what's going on."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "The Chunin Exams? What's that?"

Katsuko and Hikaru frowned, man what the hell Naruto? "Naruto, you don't even know that?"

"Katsuko let's go, we're going to be late."

"Do I have to? You know my body is sore..."

"Yeah, now come on." Hikaru already started walking ahead of her. Katsuko dragged her feet as the walked in the direction of the barracks, while complaining.

Unknown to them a certain sand ninja puppeteer was watching them, watching the raven haired girl.

* * *

><p>After that whole ordeal with Leaf genins. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari went straight to the hotel and got themselves rooms for their stay at the Leaf. Without a word to his siblings, Gaara shut himself in his room. Temari sat down her giant fan on the side of the wall and noticed, after she glanced over her shoulder, her brother Kankuro had a thoughtful look on his face as he walked towards the window.<p>

Temari straightened up and put her hands on her hips, "Kankuro, what's the matter?"

The ninja puppeteer jerked his head up and looked at his older sister. "Oh, uh it's nothing."

Temari quirked an eyebrow. Even though she wasn't fully convinced, she left him alone and went to the bathroom. Leaving Kankuro to think about the girl he saw today.

_Katsuko... her face. Both her name and face tells me I've met her somewhere before..._

* * *

><p>"I have summoned you for a very important purpose." The Third Hokage, also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, said to all the jonins who gathered in front of him. "Seeing your fellow jonin here, I'm sure you realize what this is about."<p>

"I take it all the other lands have been notified about the coming event." Asuma, the leader of Squad Ten said with a cigarette in between his lips. He tipped his head and looked up, "I noticed some of their genin have already arrived here in the village."

"And? When do we start?" Kurenai, leader of Squad Eight asked.

"We will begin in one week."

"That's pretty short notice." Kakashi chimed in.

Yukio chuckled behind his hand. "Indeed."

"Take heed, exactly seven days from today, on the first day of July. The genin will be gathered and tested, only the very best will be selected as chunin. Now, it's time we choose our candidates for our chunin examinations. To begin, those in charge of the rookie genins step forward."

As told, the four jonins stepped forward together.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Yukio. What do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend? Who are ready for the chunin Exams, despite their inexperience? As you know any genin who has carried out eight or missions is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that only you can decide when they are ready, of course most genin require a much longer training period at least twice that many missions." After a pause, The Third Hokage asked that Kakashi may begin recommending any of his squad's genins.

Making a fist with his index and middle finger pointed upwards, Kakashi spoke and recommended all his students. Just as Kurenai, Asuma and Yukio did after him. Much to all the jonins' in he room's shock, they couldn't believe they would recommend all the rookies whom were fresh out of the Academy to the chunin Exams, all of them were saying it was way to soon for them.

However, as all the names of the twelve rookie genins have been said by the four jonins. A certain teacher from the Academy protested their decisions.

Yukio, who was standing next to Asuma tilted his head at the sight of Iruka objecting. His left purple eye was covered once he tipped his head, he narrowed his eyes at Iruka. The lollipop in his mouth was forcefully crushed into bits as he listened to more protests that came from the chunin's mouth.

* * *

><p>I entered one of the spare rooms in the Igarashi area inside of the barracks. The room I entered was the one I usually stay in when I come here. Soramaru and Hikaru went off to spar somewhere while waiting for Yukio-sensei. So far, it was only the three of us in here. I looked around the room, it looked a no one used this place recently. People probably don't use it as much as I do. With a sigh, I slowly let my fall on the bed. Resting my sore body on the softness of the mattress. I covered my eyes with my arm and thought about the encounter this afternoon.<p>

I have a feeling... this won't be the last time I'll see him... Like it's merely a prologue to things to come...

I chuckled to myself and rolled onto my stomach, "That is if we get to join the Chunin Exams... We _probably_ can't join since we're all still new to this."

Just then I heard Soramaru enter the room with a excited laugh. I sighed once again, I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

He grinned at me, "Yukio-sensei's here! He says he's got good news to tell us! Come on!" And with that he left, the sound of his foot steps became fainter as he left the Igarashi area.

With a troubled look, I slowly got up and went to where the guys were. I wonder what's so important...

* * *

><p>"So, long story short. You've all been recommended to enter the Chunin Exams by yours truly~!" Yukio-sensei said with a carefree smile.<p>

I almost fell over.

Yukio pulled out three forums from his back pocket, he held them between his index and middle finger then tossed it to us, which we caught we ease. It turned out to be an application forum. I flipped the paper to see if there was anything behind written on it. Yukio-sensei explained that joining these exams would be up to us and if we didn't want to, there was always next year.

"So this is still _our_ decision right?" Soramaru asked just to be sure.

"Yes, my recommendation was only the first step. The next step is up to you." He pointed at us with a small grin.

I frowned, "Seems like a hassle... Plus I think I jinxed it again." I mumbled then cursed under my breath.

Yukio laughed and skipped over to me, he poked my nose. "Now, now, no foul language~!"

Hikaru looked at me, "What do you mean 'jinxed it again?'"

I blinked and looked at him while pushing away the finger in my face, "You heard?"

"Answer the question." He said with a curious expression.

I shrugged and put away the forum in my pocket, "I thought I wouldn't meet Gaara... I did. I thought we couldn't join these exams since we're still fresh out of the Academy... but we got recommended."

Soramaru looked at me, "Who's Gaara?"

I tilted my head and looked at the corner of the room, "Some kid I was friends with in the Sand..." Although judging by that look he had on his face he probably didn't want to be friends again... _or_ he probably didn't recognize me. It has been six long years... I wonder what would happen if I tried to approach him? Wait... no, no bad idea! I'm too damn shy.

Hikaru smirked, "Hey, say 'our team will be the only one who won't pass'." At the sound of his voice, I pulled away from my inner thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and aimed to flick his forehead, he only backed away and widened his smirk. "It doesn't work that way, idiot." I stuck my tongue out.

"Worth a try, we could use luck."

Yukio clapped his hands, "Alright! Enough jinxing things!" He said happily while closing off the subject of jinx. "Let's talk more about the Chunin Exam, shall we?"

So... seven days from now, Chunin Exams will take place in the village Hidden in the Leaves... Gathering many genins from different villages to participate. And since we're just rookies, this could be difficult if those other genins are more experienced...

Oh, well.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! Chunin Exams! One of my favorite arcs~!<strong>

**A review would be nice to know what you guys think! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6: July 1st: Chunin Exams GO!

**My lack of updating is because my computer isn't with me at the moment. But my mom bought a laptop, so I guess now I have something to use for posting chapters! I really hate using my iphone to write stuff...**

**I Do Not Own Naruto, only my OCs in this story.**

* * *

><p>25th day of June...<p>

Five more days...

"Finnaallly."

With a grin, I set down my mechanical pencil and brushed off the pieces of my eraser off my drawing. I spent probably two hours drawing this thing. I rubbed the top of my middle finger with a frown. One thing I hated about drawing nowadays was that stupid callous that kept forming. I know how to get of, but it still comes back to annoy me when I draw a lot. Geez, are there ever things in life you can do without consequences?!

I pushed my chair away from my desk and stretched my limbs with a satisfying sound of pleasure. I stood up from my seat went to my living room but then stopped mid way in my hallway. My form slumped on the spot when I recalled the words of my sensei...

* * *

><p><em>Yukio chuckled once he brought back his students' attention. He lifted up a finger, "Now then, as for training. It won't be today."<em>

_I threw my hands in the air. "Yeeess! Thank you Yukio-sensei! You're awesome! I get to rest my body!"_

_Yukio-sensei gave me a close eyed smile, "Oh yes, I'll let you rest your poor sore body." He opened his eyes and gave me a sinister smile. "But you're coming here tomorrow."_

_I froze. What. I frowned and pointed at the two boys next to me. "What about Hikaru and Soramaru?!"_

_"Oh, they'll get their turn."_

_"Why me first?!" I stomped my foot on the ground like a child._

_Yukio strode over to me with a carefree smile, I crossed my arms when he went behind me. He threw an arm around my shoulders and poked my nose with his other hand. "You're my adorable little student! That's why!"_

_Okay. I know that's not the reason. I scowled and narrowed my eyes at the arm around me._

_Hikaru and Soramaru snickered._

_I sighed in defeat, "Can't do anything about it can I?"_

_"Nope!"_

_Of course not, he would just tie me up and drag me all the here if he had too!_

* * *

><p>Gah, fine. Might as well head there now, that way I can get there early and probably laze around for a while. I closed my door room and went straight for the living room, since I'll get there early I might as well bring something to pass the time. I opened one of the cupboards of the picture shelf in the living room and pulled out a photo album. Normally I would bring some paper and a pencil to draw but I wasn't in the mood for that, not after what I just did. I pulled out the the thick album and shut the cupboard with my foot.<p>

"Hehe, so many photos to check out to pass the time." I said to myself with a grin. Hastily, I opened my front door and locked it on the way out. While making my way to the street, I noticed two familiar people walking just in front of my house. They seemed to notice me as well since they kept looking at me, making me nervous. I clutched the photo album tightly at my side.

Katsuko was beginning to approach the two. It was Kankuro and Temari, the two genins from the Sand Village. Kankuro looked at Temari and spoke a few words before she nodded. They stopped walking in their tracks and he waved at her.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday. Mind helping us?"

Help? Oh boy.

Katsuko walked towards them with a no expression. "What do you need?"

Kankuro grinned, "We're looking for a place to eat. Mind showing us the way to some places?"

Ooh, right it was lunch time after all... Not to mention they ARE Sand Shinobi, of course they wouldn't know. It was probably their first time in the Leaf Village. Katsuko could feel the stinging sensation on her arms, she cursed in her mind. She wasn't comfortable around new people or people she hadn't seen in years it made her all bothered with nervousness which caused hives to break out on her skin. Something she definitely wasn't fond of.

"Okay..."

"Thanks, lead the way." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Doing as she was told, she stiffly moved in front of them and began walking. "A...A-Are there any food preferences you guys have...?" She stammered, she mentally slapped herself. She really needed to calm down, she inhaled and told herself there was nothing to be nervous about. Aw hell, this was actually the first time she helped people from a different village. That enough made her nervous!

"Anywhere is fine as long as we can eat something." Temari said while looking at her surroundings.

Although they were behind her, She could feel Kankuro's gaze on her back. Which didn't help her at all.

It was deathly quiet as they walked, why did all the eating places have to be so far from where they were?!

* * *

><p>Seeming fed up with this silence, Kankuro broke it. "So, there are rumors around the Leaf. They say genin fresh out of the Academy are going to participate in the Chunin Exams is that true?"<p>

I guess I should try and ease up... I reached for my headband that hung around my neck and rubbed the metallic surface as a way to relax. "Yeah, it's true. I'm one of them..."

This time Temari spoke up, "These exams aren't fun and games you know. Are you sure your jonins are simply not overestimating you?"

"Of course I knew that... and if my jonin recommended me for these exams... Then in his eyes, he knows up for it..." With a frown I lifted the album and opened it in front of me. I knew he couldn't see me, but I moved my eyes to the right, since that's where Kankuro was standing. "What you said yesterday... That the Leaf Village's is full of wimps. That's not true, we genin of the Leaf may surprise you."

I scanned the pages of the album.

OH MY GOD. What the hell?! Why am I talking so boldly?! I need to shut up NOW. I felt embarrassed of my little talk towards to guy with the face paint. Geez, distraction distraction... Ooh... Look another picture of me and Gaara. I heard Kankuro say something back, but I was too stuck in thought talking to myself that I didn't quite catch it.

I shut the album to save to reminiscing for later when I arrived at the barracks. Soon enough, we arrived and there was a few places right in front of us. I turned around to face them, "Here we are."

Kankuro grinned, "Thanks."

Without a word I began to walk past them while at the same time thinking of just bolting away from them, but that would make me look stupid. Just before I passed them, I stopped abruptly and reached for a kunai and effortlessly threw it at the incoming kunai and successfully countering it. I stared at my attacker's direction and spotted a ninja on top of a roof. I couldn't quite make out specific details of the ninja since my eyesight was bad, results of doing things in the dark with little light. I glanced behind me, Temari and Kankuro were looking at me with a surprised look. I gripped the album tighter and looked back at the ninja who was throwing more kunais at me. I sighed, I quickly stepped on the two fallen kunais on the ground and focused some chakra into my feet. I didn't wanna risk dropping the album! My mom would get upset...! I stepped back a few, and hugged the photo album closely to my chest. I lifted a leg and kicked away a kunai, sending it back flying. I scowled, was that another genin from an outside village? Who do they think they are?! First the Sand Ninjas and now this whacko. I managed to block the kunais with both of my feet, and with a growl I angrily threw the two others while releasing the focus of my chakra on my feet. I watched as the two ninja tools sped towards the ninja who quickly jumped away from my attack.

With a heavy sigh, I began making my way to the barracks. Where Yukio sensei was probably eating his sweets. When I turned around the corner, I stopped in my tracks one I was facing a ninja who was chuckling as he stared at me. Judging by the headband... He must be a rain ninja...

"Well well, looks like I found another one of you guys..."

I didn't answer. What did he mean by that? I stared at him blankly wondering if he was going to attack me. Well... If he did, I could probably tell Yukio-sensei or the Hokage... Then maybe this guy and his team could get disqualified... Ah that would be nice.

* * *

><p>"And you are?" Hikaru frowned. This rain ninja was in his way.<p>

The rain ninja before him laughed, "Genins like you shouldn't be participating in Chunin Exams since your just pipsqueaks!" He took out a kunai and swung it towards Hikaru who casually made small movements in order to dodge the attack making it seem like he barely moved.

"Really? What else do you have to say to me? I'm not in the mood. I gotta runs some errands for my mom."

"Such subtle movements, I would expect nothing less from someone who was trained by that cunning Yukio." The rain ninja charged at him and threw many shurikens.

Hikaru sighed then he shook his head and started walking forward, deciding not to waste his time playing around. "Mom wants this and that..." He muttered to himself while pulling out his wallet to see how much he had. Much to the rain ninja's surprise, who ran through him.

"Sorry, I ain't got time to play with illusions. Holler at me when you're the real thing."

* * *

><p>Soramaru sighed as he laid on the grass. Smiling in delight as he felt a breeze pass by, leaving behind a nice sensation. Sometimes it was nice to just relax outaide.<p>

...

Twitch.

Soramaru bolted up and grabbed a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. He threw it at the nearest tree, once it blew up he saw a figure dash away just in time and stood before him.

"Hmph, you knew I was-"

"Piss off."

Soramaru manipulated the earth with a single hand sign and placed his palm on the ground. He encased himself in a boulder then made a small hole,that wasn't in the rain ninja's sight, so he could breathe.

"Haha! Coward-"

Spikes shot out from everywhere around the boulder.

Knowing it was best to leave him alone, the rain ninja disappeared.

* * *

><p>Me, being me. As in wouldn't spend that much time on strangers and rather ignore them instead. I excused myself and strode past him. I really didn't wanna waste my time with this genin stranger.<p>

I sensed him walk behind me, much to my annoyance. I sped up and walked faster, man who was this guy?! The more I sped up the faster he walked! I was starting to get freaked out now! With a scowl, I spun around to look at him, after walking in an empty street, and opened my mouth to tell him off. However, he didn't stop and reached out for my photo album. With a fast reflex, I slapped my hand onto his wrist and pulled him down, forcing him down to his knees and shoved my knee upwards under his chin. He yelped in pain, I kicked him in the stomach.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! FUCK!" I growled at him. Who did he think he was?! Did he really think I'd let him take my album?! He's crazy! Next time, the Hokage better have files on these genins to see if they're dumb or not!

Ah... I just said a bad word... Again... Right when I tell myself I'd try and stop...

* * *

><p>Yukio nibbled on his lollipop as he watched his student walk off in the direction of the barracks. He was satisfied with her display. His purple eyes slowly moved towards the rain ninja who transformed back into its original person, Iruka Umino. He rubbed his chin and jumped onto the same roof Yukio was standing on.<p>

"Squad Eleven is good yet odd." Iruka sighed.

Yukio grinned and tilted his head back, a glint in his eyes appeared. "Who do you think is teaching them?"

"Hikaru's predictions have gotten really better... Even though nothing much happened with Soramaru, I could tell he has improved... greatly. As for Katsuko, she too got better and this time she actually confronted a suspicious person..."

"Yes~! You knew Katsuko hated dealing with strangers, which meant she'd let them do what they wanted until they left her alone. After all, you and I saw how some of her classmates tried picking on her but left her alone because she was not giving them a reaction. Howeveeer~! I wasn't going to take that! So I helped her, it's better to bite the fleas than just let them bug you! You need to learn to defend yourself as a ninja! Speaking of helping... I gots to go!" Yukio took out another lollipop,"Have fun with the rest of them rookies!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only a white stick behind.

Iruka sighed, he'd hate to admit it but... He could sense that they've improved under Yukio's teachings. It's not like he didn't see this coming though, it is YUKIO teaching them.

"Why did I even doubt Squad Eleven... I should have just left them alone from the start... Learning from Yukio is pretty much an exception."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late..."<p>

Yukio smiled happily, "No, no, no! I just arrived as well! No one's late!" He stood in front of a table and set down his pouch of candy goodness.

Katsuko nodded with hum, she set aside her album on a table and sat down in front of her sensei. Who pulled out and unwrapped a chocolate bar, "But... Just out of curiosity... what exactly was keeping you?"

"Oh... First I was helping these two sand ninjas who wanted to eat somewhere..." She could feel the embarrassment of talking boldly come rushing back. But then she suddenly scowled when she remembered what happened after. "Then this stupid idiot, as in some dumbass genin, started chucking kunais at me. Then followed me around like a stalker THEN tried TAKING my photo album!"

"Oh?"

"YEAH! So then I kneed him in the chin!"

Yukio clapped his hands, "Bravo! Looks like you can take care of yourself now!" he said before popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

Katsuko raised an eyebrow, she crossed her legs on her seat. Just what was he implying? "So what, you're saying? That you didn't think I could?"

Yukio let out a laugh, "Ohoho! Do I have to remind you of those surprise encounters~?"

Okay. He got her there. Katsuko sighed in defeat. Oh boy, these 'surprise encounters' of his were definitely a big help for these results. During missions or when Katsuko was in the village. Yukio would transform into some stranger and assault her (which she avoided), provoked her and bullied her. He would try and force her to fight back since she was so shy and wouldn't to begin with. In the end it worked, she ended up throwing several paper bombs at him out of frustration and picked up a random stick and then started swinging at him in anger. The person he randomly transformed into along with its attitude was what pressed the 'on' button inside of her. (Yukio ended up with a bruised arm).

Yukio closed his pouch. "Never mind that, shall we begin your training?" He placed it back on his belt on left hip.

Katsuko nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Let's start with the copy then sharpen your taijutsu a bit more."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>"But seriously Iruka... relax. Listen, I understand how you feel it's very personal for you and it upsets you but-"<em>

_"Alright, Kakashi. Back off you've said enough." Kurenai cut him off._

_"On the contrary Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this."_

_"I agree, I think you should let Kakashi continue." Yukio drawled while looking uninterested._

_"He needs to realize they're not his students anymore. They're mine."_

_Yukio nodded, while pulling out another lollipop._

_Iruka continued to try and change all of the rookie ninja squad leaders. "But these exams could destroy them, you know that!"_

_"Iruka." The Hokage spoke up, telling him to settle down since he made his point. Finally, the final decision was to hold a special preliminary test to see if they were capable to participate._

_"Ooh, sounds fun. But I'm warning you, my students might be uninterested in your test. They might even brush it off as a fly..." Yukio drawled out while looking at his nails. _

_"Noted."_

* * *

><p>The five days passed, Yukio sensei trained us a little more for these upcoming Chunin Exams. First day was me, second day was Hikaru, third was Soramaru and the fourth day was some sort of battle royal between the three of us. Yukio made sure we sharpened our skills in the fields of taijutsu and ninjutsu, he had to make sure we hadn't become even a wee bit rusty. On the same day, we all discussed about the exams while Yukio left us. The word EXAM really put us on the edge. So as kids who previously had experience in cheating, we obviously got some tools and stuff that might be useful for this exam. We kids like to play around and create things that are pretty helpful, but the one who comes up with most of the ideas are Hikaru and the I get the idea not too long after. Like when we made Soramaru made glass to reflect the light into Yukio-sensei's eyes.<p>

Yeah, we used to cheat in exams in the Academy. Heh, Iruka never caught us though. Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hikaru, Soramaru and I all used to pass the answers to each other secretly. Although, Shikamaru mostly slept through the exams instead of doing them. But later on, I stopped doing all the cheating and finally did everything by myself AND surprisingly my own intelligence ranked near Sasuke's.

I was eating in the kitchen with my mother in father. My mom knew of the Chunin Exams and that they started today. As much as I was excited to see what it looks like, I was also kinda scared.

I put down my utensils on my plate and grabbed my glass of orange juice. "Mom, do you think I'll pass?"

She looked at me with a confused look, "It's up to you."

I put down my drink with a dumbfounded look. "No, I mean like- what do you think?"

She sighed, "You passed everything in Academy. Those things are supposed to help you once you're a ninja and you even have Yukio teaching you as your jonin. I know you can understand easily, so I don't see how it would be a problem for you."

"... So what do you think?"

"It's up to you."

I frowned, "Moooooooom."

She laughed. "You'll be fine."

My dad hummed in agreement. With a heavy sigh, I began drinking the rest of my juice and went to my room to prepared to leave the house. After slipping into my navy blue pants, she threw on her blue long sleeve jacket and tied her headband around her neck. Before leaving her room she took one last look at her reflection and brushed some hair behind her ear on the left side of her face.

"Bye mom!"

She poked her head out of the kitchen, "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah." I slipped on my sandals.

My mom walked down the hall and stood in front of me. I straightened up and looked at her, "W-What?"

She tugged down my jacket then looked up, "Fix your hood! It's inside your jacket!"

"Really? I'm not going to school anymore."

"Doesn't matter."

Heh, what my mom tends to do is check that my clothes are put on properly before leaving. Not always but sometimes. Just like my mom asked me to, I took out my hood from inside and put it out.

I hugged my mom, "Bye!" I waved before opening my front door and walking outside. My mom closed it on my way out.

The day of the beginning of the Chunin Exams, we all agreed to meet up in front of the barracks. Like I mentioned before, we people from the Five Promised Clans (1) like to arrive earlier than some people. I was always the earliest person there, I mean if you're early you're never late. I was sitting beyond the door gates and in front of the door of the barracks. Just enjoying the afternoon breeze.

I wonder what kind of people will be participating in these Exams. I know for sure that the others who graduated with me will be there. I wonder how strong they are... And I wonder how strong I am against them. Ahh, just thinking about it gets me all curious and excited!

I suddenly realized I was kicking up my legs and fist pumping towards the sky. I heard Hikaru and Soramaru's voices slowly approach the front. I squeaked and quickly stumbled onto my feet, no way I'm letting them see me do that. I stuffed my hands in my jacket's pockets and took slow steps towards the front while the others kept approaching. Once they came into view they stopped once they saw me.

"Ready to go?" Soramaru grinned, he was eating a bar of white chocolate. I want one...

"Yeah." I sped up and stood in front of them. Hey! Hikaru has one too! I frowned, "Where did you guys get the chocolate?"

Hikaru swallowed while pointing at himself, "My older brother gave me three before I left the house. Here." He took out the bar which was wrapped up in plastic then handed it to me.

I nodded, "Thanks Hikaru."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, let's go already." Soramaru said with a piece of chocolate between his teeth.

* * *

><p>We made it to the Ninja Academy in tranquility by enjoying the calmness the village had to offer for the moment before the Exams would finally begin. At the sight of the red Academy doors, I quickened my pace to open the doors for Hikaru and Soramaru. However, one of them grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked back curiously, it was Soramaru, I turned around. "What's wrong?"<p>

Soramaru frowned, he released his hold on my arm and stuffed his hands in pockets. He looked around the place and furrowed his eyebrows. "What if we're too early?"

"Nah man. We're just twenty minutes early. Yukio told us to get here before three pm, no harm in being here way before that right?" Hikaru shrugged he crumpled the candy bar wrapper and walked off to the nearest trash can to throw it away. I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Soramaru looked up at the Academy. "Ah, fine. I guess you're right." He said with a grin. Hikaru came back and joined us as we entered the Academy.

As we entered and walked down the hallway of our old Academy. I spotted two figures- well people at the other end near the stairs. Once I realized who it was, I turned around and walked backwards in front of HIkaru and Soramaru while holding up a finger up to my lips. They both looked at me curiously in ask of an explanation but I merely made hand movements that said _just shut up! _I turned around and quietly made my way towards the two people at the end of the hallway. It was those two guys that never leave each other, Izumo and Kotetsu. The one with dark brown hair that covered his right eye, Izumo, spotted me coming towards them while the one with long back spiky hair and that always present bandage running across the bridge of his nose, Kotetsu, spoke with him. I held up a hand in front of my face and motioned the older man who saw me to not say anything.

"Izumo, you listening?"

"Oh- uh yeah, sorry got sidetracked for a moment there."

"Well as I was saying-"

I grabbed Kotetsu's arms that were by his side and shook them, "HEY!"

The frightened man that was suddenly 'attacked' from behind, let out a scream and quickly hid behind Izumo. I laughed hard along with Izumo an my teammates at his reaction which earned a yell from him.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled at me.

Unable to help myself, I imitated his reaction and started laughing again much to the man's dismay. "Oh! Oh! It hurts!" I leaned on the wall next to me and tried calming myself down.

Izumo grinned and imitated his face.

Kotetsu only scowled in irritation.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done! Sorry."

"Anyway, Katsuko. What are you doing here so early?" Izumo asked, he looked at the clock hung up on the wall. "You're fifteen minutes early."

I straightened myself up then crossed my arms, "Well, better early then late." I said as a matter of fact with a lazy look. "Besides, what are you _two_ doing here?"

Izumo shook his head and crossed his arms, "Sorry, can't tell." He said with a straight face. I frowned and approached the twenty-four year old Chunin. "It's not like I'm going to ask you what we're supposed to do to pass!" I grabbed his arm and tugged it several times.

'Sorry, Katsuko."

"Come on! Please!"

"I swear you're just as curious as Kotetsu."

Kotetsu and I looked at each other, then at Izumo. We both tilted our heads together to the right, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I can say that we're both going to be doing something before our real job starts." Kotetsu smirked. Real job? What are they going to be doing before that...? And as if Izumo read my mind, he answered my question. "Kotestu and I wanted to see what kind of candidates for this year's Chunin Exams will be like."

Hikaru chuckled, "I bet you'll be pulling some sort of trick on them..."

Soramaru grinned behind his hand as he hummed in agreement.

Izumo and Kotetsu shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. You three just go on ahead to room 301." Was all they said before walking down the hallway we just walked in.

I looked at Hikaru and Soramaru and with a nod we all walked up the stairs leading to the upper floor of the Academy.

It was almost time. The Chunin Exams were finally going to start in few minutes, there's no way I'll let Yukio-sensei down- no _we'll _show him we can do it together as a team. We'll prove to the people Genins fresh out of the Academy aren't that weak, far from it. I hadn't realized we reached our destination when I noticed Hikaru and Soramaru had stopped walking in front of me. With curiosity, I looked up at the doors of the designated room and waited for them to open them. Hikaru opened the door and held it open for Soramaru, who also did the same for me. When I looked behind m to watch the door close, I sighed and decided to keep my blank and uninterested look on my face for the time being. I turned around and followed my teammates...

...

...

...

Well, I guess it was a good thing I knew how to maintain the expression I had. So far, there were a few squads present in the room and well... have of them didn't look friendly at all. I'm not saying I was scared or anything, it's just that they really _don't_ look friendly _at all! _I mean, just look at that squad filled with Rain Ninjas, they're just scowling! And... oh crap. They're here already? That Sand team with Gaara in it... They were already sitting down and minding their own business but the moment we, Squad Eleven, entered the room, Kankuro and his sister Temari looked back to see who it was. The moment Kankuro spotted me, he grinned and turned his head back in front of him to talk with his sister. I frowned and shuddered, what the hell was that weird grin for?

"Hey! Katsuko!"

Ino?

I looked past Gaara's team and saw Squad Ten already settled down near the front! Oh! Look Shikamaru and Choji were there too! I jogged past Hikaru and Sormaru while glancing back at them, "Come on!" I called before looking back in front of me. While I jogged towards them, I paid attention to when I ran past the Sand team. As if time stopped, I slowly looked Gaara from the corner of my eye. His eyes, those pale blue-green eyes, it felt so cold and... dare I say evil? Well it was definitely different from what I remember that's for sure... I know his eyes didn't look like that before. It was far from it. Before my eyes can shift and look back in front of me, I saw his eyes shift towards me and stared back at me. Sending a cold feeling, just daring me to stare at him longer than this. As if time was restored, my looked back at Shikamaru's team and continued on as if nothing happened.

Yeah, something definitely happened to him. I can just tell.

I didn't even dare to look back behind, not even to see if Hikaru and Soramaru we're behind me.

"So I'm guessing your sensei recommended you guys for the Chunin Exams too?" Ino smiled with her elbow on the table and chin on the back of her hand. I nodded. Hikaru, Soramaru and I went to sit in the seats right behind them since they were sitting backwards facing the door. Once I sat down, I patted Shikamaru's spiky end of his ponytail while he was resting on his folded arms. He lifted up his head once he knew it was me and I chuckled when I saw his face that said I-wanna-go-home.

"Come on Shikamaru! Sit up straight and stay awake! This is the Chunin Exams." I said in between my chuckles.

"Too troublesome." He complained.

"Just leave him be." Ino sighed while using her hand to dismiss him. I leaned on the table in front of me with my elbows and cupped my face with my hands.

Hikaru, who was sitting in front of Choji, kicked his feet up on the table diagonally (in respect for Choji.) and put his hands behind his neck. "So, anything new with you guys?"

Soramaru crossed his arms and leaned back, "Yeah, I'm curious to know how's it like with other squads."

"It's awesome! Asuma-sensei treats us to barbecue after missions!" Choji grinned while shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. Ino frowned and turned her head to the right, looking past Shikamaru, "I think they mean stuff other than food, Choji."

The Akimichi shrugged and continued eating his chips.

I slouched. I was starting to get lazy... "Well, Ino since you seem to be awake and not eating at the moment. Why don't you tell us? It's been awhile since I've been able to interact with you anyway~"

"Well..."

Okay, when I mentioned Ino and Sakura weren't my friends. It wasn't exactly true. I am friends with them, really. It's just the fact how they fawn over Sasuke irritates me so. I'm good friends with them.

* * *

><p>Kankuro watched while leaning his cheek in his palm as Katsuko had made a quick glance towards him and his siblings before joining her friends. His eyes widened.<p>

_Katsuko! I remember now! KATSUKO IGARASHI! _

The distinctive mole she had approximately an inch away from the left side of her mouth. It was something he used to make fun of when he was a kid. He immediately lowered his hand from his face and his mouth slightly parted. Temari raised an eyebrow at her younger brother's expression, "Kankuro? What are you looking at?"

Kankuro closed his mouth and leaned closer to Temari, "Do you remember her? Her name is Katsuko Igarashi."

"Who?"

"You remember that girl that...Ga-" Kankuro had cut himself off right before he mentioned Gaara's name and quickly decided to use something else. "-I mean I used to make fun of because of her mole?"

"_That_ Katsuko?" Temari looked taken back, she looked at Kankuro then at the said person. She was surprised, she knew Katsuko was person who came from the Leaf. But she didn't expect her to see her again during this time, especially not on this special mission.

Gaara had his arms crossed and his ear slightly twitched at the mention of Katsuko's full name, when overhearing his older siblings whisper right next to him. He closed his eyes and immediately got uninterested and just went back to waiting for the Exams to finally start. Why should he care about Katsuko? It's not like she mattered to him, she never will.

She was simply a nobody from the past.

* * *

><p>Soon room 301 started to fill up when more squads came in. The seats around us were starting to fill up. Kiba, Hinata joined us not too long after. But soon the placed was starting to get too crowded for my taste. I desperately asked Hikaru and Soramaru if we could move away from the people and to somewhere a little less crowded. Which would probably be the front. However, before they could even give me an answer, we heard the doors in the front open and close, probably some squad that arrived (a little late I might add).<p>

"Ah!" Ino gasped, I looked at her. She had the biggest smile on her face, she immediately stood up from her seat and bolted to the front while excusing herself.

"What the heck? I looked at the rest of her squad that was left behind. Choji had stopped munching and just froze with a chip between his fingers. Shikamaru was sitting up in his seat, he let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just go see what's up." Soramaru groaned, we all nodded and went over to the front. Some genins around us started to whisper in annoyance once five of us squeezed our way to the front. I put up my previous expression while passing through. When we finally made it out, we saw Squad Seven.

From what I saw, Ino was hanging off of Sasuke's back and Sakura was pretty peeved about it. Ah rivals in love can be such a pain.

"Back off you porker, he's mine!"

Ino got back on her feet and kept one arm draped across his shoulders, "Miss Forehead, they let _you_ in? Still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow I see!"

"Leave my forehead out of it!"

Ino pulled down her right eye and stuck out her tongue, adding more fuel to Sakura's anger.

"Oh it's _you_ guys." Shikamaru piped up next t Choji. "I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

Naruto looked at the five of us and Ino who was still hanging on Sasuke, "So all six stooges are here."

Hikaru twitched in annoyance, "Excuse me?"

Soramaru crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor and began mumbling insults. I shoved my hands in my pockets and narrowed my eyes at Naruto.

"Hey, you know what pipsqueak?! Ah, forget it you're a waste of time." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, well! Whaddya know? Looks like the whole gang's back together again!"

I perked up at the sound of his voice, I whirled around and grinned. "Kiba!"

"Hey, Katsuko."

I walked to him and waved at Hinata at the same time, who waved back at me since she got shy after greeting Naruto. "Hey, Akamaru~!" I waved at the little dog on top of Kiba's head and petted his head. I was almost the same height as Kiba, probably an inch taller but you really couldn't tell the difference with that hood on. Akamaru barked happily at the sight of me and licked my hand when it was close enough. I lowered my eyes from the dog and looked at Kiba.

"So you guys got recommended too then?" I grinned, the Inuzuka smirked and nodded. "Yep and here we all here the twelve rookies. Hahaha, this is going to be fun." Kiba's eyes slowly shifted over to Ssuke, "At least for those of us who are good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, "Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident."

"Just you wait, we're going to blow you guys away." Kiba challenged, "We've been training like crazy." He added.

"What do you think we've been doing? Naruto piped up, "Sitting around pickin' daisies? You don't know what training means!"

I walked back over to my teammates, who seemed to be on the edge. Soramaru and Hikaru were both whispering to each other and slowly inching away from the rest. When they noticed I was approaching, they averted their eyes from mine and pointed at the crowd. Confused, I turned my head...

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was looking at us.

Yikes.

I got closer to them. "They gotta be quiet now..." Hikaru groaned, "I mean everyone is staring at us."

Soramaru rolled his eyes, " Yeah, no shit."

I stayed silent and kept my eyes on the floor beneath me while putting up the expression I wore when I entered the room. Fantastic all this staring is making hives on my arms slightly break out.

"Hey, you guys." An unknown voice spoke up. I turned my head and looked for the owner of that voice, it was a genin with silver hair and glasses. From that headband, he was a Leaf genin. However much more older than us.

"You might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense, you're the twelve rookies right? Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't be making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you?! Who are you?" Ino snapped.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really..." He glanced at the crowd's direction, "Look around you, you've made quite an impression."

I threw on my hood, I just home this impression doesn't make us everyone's target or something, because that would be a major hassle.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, had to end it here. I didn't expect to drag out this chapter until when Kabuto was introduced.<br>**

**(1)- Seems like I made a mistake! Originally, it wasn't supposed to be FOUR Clans it was FIVE. It must have slipped because a member of the FIFTH clan wasn't introduced yet. (I'll just go ahead and edit the other chapters now...)  
><strong>

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Test 1: Written Exam!

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Kabuto explained that the Chunin Exams were an event that would put all these ninjas in the room on the edge. Especially the rain village ones, very touchy. He was a genin that had never passed the Chunin Exams yet. This wasn't the first time he'd taken the exam, it was his seventh. But since their held twice a year, this would be his fourth year. That made most of us worry. Urgh, I don't need anymore worrying than I already have. I know these exams are hard DON'T rub it in by saying you couldn't pass! Either these exams are super hard or he super sucks!<p>

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet." He smiled and started digging through his pouch on his left side. Then pulled out these oranges cards with black outlines and a white circle in the middle along with a character shinobi in the center. "With my ninja info cards."

I tilted my head to the left, Soramaru and Hikaru did the same. By now we start coming back to the group too see what's up.

Cards where information can be burned on it by using chakra. So far he had encoded things from the past four years. However, until he doesn't apply his chakra to the cards they will remain blank. That's pretty cool. He could even tell how many ninjas from each village are participating!

I stood behind Shikamaru and stared at the cards. I saw some movement going on from the corner of m eye an I turned my head. Sasuke stepped forward. "Do those cards have any info on the other candidates? Individually?"

I raised an eyebrow, what is he doing this time?

"They might. You have someone special in mind?" He said with a slight smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I might."

"I can promise that my information is complete or perfect. But I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course..."

...

...

...

Well someone's been doing some stalking haven't they?

"So, which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them a description, where they're from, whatever... anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the Desert-"

Excuse me? Oh boy Sasuke, do you got some beef with him or something? What did he do to you?

"Then there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while you're at it."

As asked, Kabuto took out a card and summoned up information on someone called Rock Lee. A picture of the boy and his team appeared on the card. A boy who was a year older than all of us. He had done 11 C-Rank missions and 20 D-Rank missions. What he excelled at the most was Taijutsu but his other skills were pretty shaky. This boy also decided not to participate last year, so this would be his first time like us. Yeah, but this kid's got more experience when it comes to fights though. His squad leader is Might Guy an his teammates were Tenten and Neji Hyuga...

Hyuga?

I stealthily glanced back towards Hinata, her face had slight flinched at the mention of this Neji Hyuga. Does she know him?

"Now for Gaara of the Desert."

My eyes widened, I quickly glanced back at Kabuto who had just revealed his information. 1 B-Rank, 8 C-Ranks... and that's it? I thought Genins got missions lower than C-Ranked ones. B-Ranked ones were for Chunins, no? Kabuto's information on Gaara's skills didn't seem to have anything on them.

"...He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him." That was all I got from what Kabuto said.

Soramaru crossed his arms, "You're kidding me! How do you know for sure? I don't believe it!" He squeezed himself between Sakura and I.

"Well, I believe it." Hikaru shrugged behind him.

Kabuto looked up in our direction, "You wanna try me?"

My teammate nodded, "Info on me. Soramaru Natsui." He dared.

"Soramaru Natsui, eh? The clan that specializes in earth? Alright then."

...

...

...

"You're one of the twelve rookies. Mission experience: 3 D-Ranks and 12 C-Ranks. Your squad leader is Yukio Orihara and your teammates are Katsuko Igarashi and Hikaru Shirokawa. In these past few months, your ninjutsu's improved by 70% and your taijutsu by 65%... You have the ability of Flash Forward. Shall I go on?" Kabuto asked with a smug smirk. I looked at him and he shook his head with a frown while muttering a small 'no'. Heh, Sora's right eye is twitching!

"Flash Forward?" Naruto echoed while crossing his arms. _Ah, no need to worry your little head over it._ I grinned.

I chuckled and watched as Hikaru started teasing Soramaru. If these ninjo info cards are really that good with data... then I suppose I could ask about_ him_. I mean I haven't seen him yet, I don't know if he's here.

I breathed in deeply before asking my question.

"U-Uh... Kabuto? If it's alright with you... can you pull up some information on someone I have in mind?"

He let out a sigh, "Okay, but this is the last one. Can't show all my information now can I?"

I nodded.

"Who is it?"

"Seijuro Fukuyama."

I felt Soramaru stiffened next to me as I said the name. I looked at him with a sheepish grin and simply patted his head. I turned my attention back on Kabuto's cards.

...

...

...

A picture of a boy with short platinum blonde hair and maize yellow eyes appeared on the card.

"Seijuro Fukuyama. Just like Rock Lee, he's a year older than you guys and he didn't participate in the exams. He couldn't due to an injury he got on a mission. His squad leader is Satsuki Shirane and his teammates are Shun Hayakawa and Hiyori Kasai. Missions experience: 12 D-Ranks and 24 C-Ranks. His strength has been improving very well ever since his release from the hospital. His physical strength is really one to be feared, it's above the strength of all the genins here... maybe even combined. So, just like you guys, this will be his first year."

"Right, thanks Kabuto." I thanked with a nod and then quickly turned my head away with a scowl. _Geez Seijuro, I bet you're not going be pulling any punches are ya?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Test 1: Written Exam!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kabuto had just been attacked by three sound village ninjas. Two males and one female. His glasses shattered without getting hit, which was odd, then he began throwing up... ew.<p>

But then suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room which caught everyone's attention. There were a bunch of Chunin class ninjas dressed in gray... HEY! Izumo and Kotetsu are part of that bunch! I narrowed my eyes and parted my lips a little with a look and since they were looking at me with a smirk, I think they noticed. However, at the center of the group there was a large man who wore a simple black outfit and he wore his forehead protector in a bandana style.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy... First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off! Who told you could fight? You want to fail before we've even begun?" I turned my face away from everyone and placed my hand in front of my mouth. A smirk was creeping up on my face, I loved these kinds of situations~ These idiots would honestly risk getting failed so soon? Come on mister proctor! Make some sort of punishment! I stopped my smirk and turned my head back in front.

"Sorry, it's our first time, guess we're a little jumpy... _sir_." The one who was hunched over dressed like a mummy spoke up.

The proctor only smirked, "I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited! Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately." He threatened. Yeah... okay, yeah. No one mess with him.

"No fatal force? That's no fun." The sound ninja with the spiky hair said with a fake whine. I raised my eyebrow, were sound ninjas this messed up in the head or it's just them?

"Now if we're ready. We'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Hand over your paperwork, in return you'll each be given a number, this number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Hikaru, Soramaru and I ignored Naruto's scream and waited for the numbers to be given out. I saw Izumo and Kotetsu pulling out the pieces with the numbers on them. Before they even announced anything else, I looked at both of my teammates. "Izumo and Kotetsu's got the numbers, I'll go get mines! Have fun in your seats~!" I grinned before quickly making a beeline for the numbers.

"Line up in front of us and get your numbers." Kotetsu said with a hand on the side of his mouth. I stepped in front of him and poked him on the side of his stomach and he jolted in surprise. He looked down at me with surprise and I simply held out my hand.

"Well you're quick."

"Nah, I just saw you and Izumo had the numbers." Kotetsu lifted up his hand and I handed him my paper.

"Heh, here." He handed me my number.

"Thanks." I stuck my tongue out and left the line... It's a good thing I came first. The line behind me was already so long. I went to my seat and sat down quietly, then leaned my cheek in my palm. Gah, I wish I was sitting on the right spot next to me... I mean this person was sitting on the edge! They get to sit next to one person! I get to sit next to two! Ughhh... I waited patiently for the seats to fill in while thinking about the written test. I suppose if they haven't given out the test papers then they would be handed to us when we were all seated. I moved away my hand from my face and reached for my hood to put it on. If I'm going to possibly cheat in this exam, I need a little cover... I waited while folding my arms on the table and lowering my head on them. Letting irrelevant thoughts run through my mind.

Not too long after that, I felt someone take a seat on my right. I suddenly felt nervous, ahh... I didn't exactly like sitting next to random people either... I'll just ignore like usual. I lifted up my head and glanced to my right.

...

...

...

Holy shit.

I looked back in front of me.

Gaara was sitting next to me. He was sitting next to me. What the hell. Does god hate me or something?

I turned my head back to the right, leaned forward and looked past him. But I was secretly looking at him while staring forward. Gaara wasn't displaying any kind of emotion. His blue-green eyes looking forward, lips in a straight line and he had his arms rested on the table in front and simply waited.

His eyes shifted towards me.

I simply kept looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me coldly then he narrowed his eyes. I looked at him slowly and kept a blank face, I couldn't answer back... I don't know how to explain it but... Is this what you call... _A killing intent_? Not trusting my own voice for once, I shook my head and looked away from him. I leaned back in my seat and waited for the rest of the genins to take their seats.

"Hey, Katsuko!" A whisper called me from behind.

I looked back and I saw Ino. Ah yay, she was sitting behind me! At least I'm not surrounded by strangers! I simply raised an eyebrow and stuck my tongue out a little bit. She smiled.

I looked back in front of me and noticed that a couple of Chunins began passing out the test sheets with a pencil and an eraser. I'm sure he'll begin explaining once the papers are all handed out. Might as well start reading some questions...

I leaned forward and started reading.

...

...

...

Ehh... I-I think I'll listen to what Ibiki's got to say _then I'll try to understand this alien language._

* * *

><p>I sighed and leaned back in my seat to ruffle my beige hair. I recalled the rules that we were given...<p>

We begin the test with a perfect score of 10 points and every answer I get wrong will be a loss of 1 point. Pass or fail, it's decided by the total score of Katsuko, Soramaru and I's tests. Wonderful. Not to mention, If a genin is caught cheating by one of the Chunins positioned around the room five times, then they and the rest of their team are disqualified. We better not screw up then.

I flipped the pencil between my fingers.

Oh and there was also this final question. Thing is, the tenth one is not on paper though.

"Tch." I looked back at my paper. I can barely understand these questions... only three out of nine looked _kinda_ easy! This is total _BS_. I looked at one of the Chunin's observing and he happened to be looking at me. He pointed his finger at my paper telling me to focus. I obeyed but not without taking one quick glance at where Katsuko and Soramaru were seated.

Compared to them, I was more seated further back and we were all in the center of the room. Katsuko was sitting next to Gaara more to the right and Soramaru was sitting also in the center but near some mirrors...

Wait.

_Mirrors?_

* * *

><p>I scowled, cheating huh? I erased an answer I just wrote down, knowing full well it was incorrect. Well fine. But question is <em>how<em> and from _who_? I kept my eyes straight on my paper and I didn't really wanna get caught by one of these eagle-eyed Chunins around us. Suddenly, a reflection of a light slowly maneuvered its way onto my paper. What? I moved my eyes upwards and saw four mirrors surrounding a light. They were moving slowly and I caught a glimpse of wires moving around a little. It seemed like someone was moving them by themselves since they all were directed in one direction.

A girl?

I smirked, thanks for the idea. I'm glad I flicked up two pieces of stones on the ceiling before we started...

I looked up at the mirror facing my direction. My eyes widened in surprise, I saw Hikaru's reflection staring back at me with those eyes. The ones he used back in the Academy when we needed to cheat. His blue eyes were obviously just waiting for me to pass them.

I looked at my hands. I used my left hand, since I'm right handed, and flickered my fingers with the slightest movements. I glanced upwards again, the small pieces of stones were slowly making their way to the mirror I needed. Thing is, they're so small, they can't be seen by the human eye. Lucky me. Then they restricted the movements of the mirror at the perfect angle.

I saw the girl controlling the mirrors straightened up with surprise.

Heh, I'll get my answer then pass them to Hikaru.

And when I'm done... I might as well cut off the wires. Who knows how many more genins are using the mirrors to their advantage too? Need to cut the numbers, just a little favor for the proctor... Less competition the better, no?

* * *

><p>"Number 14, fail!"<p>

"Numbers 35 and 24, fail!"

"Number 15 and 2, fail!"

"Number 93, fail!"

I snickered quietly, the second guy called out was the dude to my left. I caught a quick glance of his paper getting myself the answer for number seven. Man, I missed the feeling of cheating and how fun it could actually be sometimes! Geh- No, no, no ! Focus!

_tap, tap, tap..._

Gaara's writing answers again... I wonder how he cheats. Never mind that, I need his answers. I kept my eyes on my paper and moved my hand to question five.

_tap, tap, tap..._

From the corner of my eye, I could see the movements of his pencil. I felt my lips tug upwards but I resisted the urge. Oh how I love _Copy_. It's not just useful for combat, heh~!

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Ibiki's voice boomed out of nowhere.<p>

Katsuko flinched in surprise, she couldn't help it, the room was so quiet after all! She scowled and removed her hood, this was probably the final question he said he would give out later during the test.

"Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question."

Bingo.

Hikaru glanced upwards without moving his head. Whatever the tenth question was would probably the hardest one in the exam. However, with all the questions filled up on his paper he should pass with or without the answer to it.

Soramaru sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was certain he picked out answers that made perfect sense with the question, sure there had to be a little changes here and there but it should be enough. The Natsui glanced towards his female teammate and bit the inside of his cheek. He was pretty sure the brains along with her copy would be a great asset to the final scores.

"But before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

Suddenly, the door in the back opened. Most of the genins present in the room had turned to look back, that includes Katsuko of course. It was that guy from the Sand Village. Kankuro, the older brother of Gaara if she remembered correctly. He looked surprised.

"Ah, made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom _enlightening_... Well? Take your seat."

Katsuko watched him walk back to his seat, _how long was he in there for? And what the hell was he doing in there?_ She huffed and turned her attention back in front.

"These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try not to let them frightened you."

_What? _Was the only word spoken in the minds of Squad Eleven.

"Very well then, rule number one: each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"Whoa! So what's the catch? Let's say we decide not to do it, what happens then?" Temari spoke up from one of the back rows of the room.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail."

Katsuko scowled, _Hell no I'm taking it then._

_Screw that, I worked hard to get these answers! I'm not going to let my efforts go to waste! _Soramaru yelled in his head.

_This is stupid. _Hikaru gaped.

Katsuko groaned in annoyance, _these Chunin Exams are such a handful! What are trying to do? Waste our efforts, I mean what' the whole point then?! Like-_"... answer it incorrectly. You will not only fail, you will be banned from taking the Chunin Exam ever again!" was what cut off Katsuko's personal ranting in her mind.

What the fuck?

ARE YOU KIDDING?!

WHAT THE HELL?!

Katsuko's jaw dropped open, _I don't... I can't even... **what the hell**?_

_YOU KNOW WHAT?! BRING ON THE TENTH QUESTION! COME AT ME! GO ON! SAY IT ALREADY!_

"Now then, if you're ready. The tenth and final question, those who don't wanna take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to leave."

_I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!_

* * *

><p>Naruto's declaration of not giving up had inspired the remaining genin to stay put in their seats.<p>

"Well then, I admired your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you... that you've all passed the first exam."

...

...

...

"What the... I don't... I can't even... whaaa?" I whispered to myself. I passed? I freaking passed? What the? What's going on here?

"Where's the tenth question?!" Sakura asked.

The proctor merely laughed, "There never was one! Not a written one at least! Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question!"

He explained to us that the first nine question were there to see if we, the participants, could gather answers or what he called it 'information'. The nine were too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. Which obviously led us to conclusion that in order to pass, we had to cheat while keeping in mind any action we make would directly affect the team since we had to pass together. The test itself was just screaming at us to cheat. He related the written test to a real life mission that would have to face once we were Chunin. In missions, we should only think of the goal no matter how suicidal the mission is by achieving it through courage and discipline. To be honest, his words gained my respect for him. This man obviously knows his stuff and I should really take it to heart.

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on t the next step. You have passed through the first gate, I hereby declare this part of the Chunin selection exam completed. There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

As Naruto started shouting happily, I noticed Ibiki suddenly glance at the windows. I tilted my head and looked at the windows too. Suddenly, out of nowhere, something flew in the room by breaking on of the windows. Speechless, everyone merely watched as two kunais were throws at the ceiling with some material tied to it. It revealed a woman inside. The black object was left hanging straight and it had words written on them.

"... Here comes Second Test's Proctor... Anko Mita...rashi?" I mumbled and checked out this new proctor. She was a tall woman, violet hair tied back in a spiky fanned-ponytail. Her eyes were light brown and pupil-less too. Just like Yukio-sensei, her front bangs covered most of her headband which covered most of the leaf symbol. She wore a fishnet undergarment, a tan-overcoat with purple inside, dark orange mini-skirt and sandals with pale grey shin guards.

"Heads up boy and girls! This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" The woman yelled. "You ready for the second test?"

She then fist pumped the air, "Good! Let's go! Follow me!"

No one responded. I bet everyone was thinking she was crazy. I, on the other hand, thought it was quite funny the way she entered. I propped up my right arm on the table and leaned my cheek in my palm. I chuckled, "Well now."

That's when I realized I was leaning way too close to Gaara. I blinked and looked at him, he didn't seem pleased at all with the sudden closeness. The readhead was glaring at me! I immediately put down my arm and started twiddling with my pencil. Bad idea.

Ibiki, who was behind the fabric, peeked from behind. "You're early... _Again_..."

Anko had this look of embarrassment as she realized her mistake. Ibiki walked in front of the fabric and stood next to Anko as she stared at us. "How many are there? Ibiki. You let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or maybe it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hmm... they sure don't look like it. Trust me... Before I'm done with them, more than half of them will be eliminated. Heh, this is going to be _fun_."

Half of us? I narrowed my eyes and slightly lowered my head, some hair on the left side fell in front of my face. There's no way I'm letting her test take me out with Hikaru and Soramaru.

* * *

><p>Anko dismissed us. The remaining genins joined up with their other teammates and started chattering among themselves which created a crowd. Katsuko, who had yet to get out of her seat, watched the crowding get louder and louder by the second. She was the only one sitting in her seat, Gaara had already left to join up with Temari and Kankuro. Hikaru and Soramaru were among them, they were smiling and talking with the other rookies about how they all get to pass to the second test together.<p>

She sighed and stretched back her arms. Then let herself fall limply on the desk for a few seconds. She soon looked up at Ibiki and Anko, who were staring at the other genins but then suddenly looked at her. Katsuko couldn't help but feel weirded out the more she let her eyes stay on them. Each second that passed, she felt like they were sort of examining her? Well, whatever it was _weird_. She looked away from them and quickly bolted out of her seat and made a beeline towards Izumo and Kotetsu.

Katsuko jumped up from behind Kotetsu and locked her arms around his neck. He yelped and caught her legs.

"What do you think you're doing Katsuko?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well you guys were creepy during the test!" She grinned and gave him a noogie. He yelped and squirmed. The older ninja let go of her legs and tried swatting her away. She moved away from his hands and jumped onto Izumo's back, who cried out in surprise, then she gave him the same treatment.

Ibiki and Anko simply watched her give the other Chunin a noogie while Kotetsu tried pulling her off. Soon her other teammates joined the group and started laughing at Izumo.

"That's an Igarashi isn't it?" Anko smirked while crossing her arms. Ibiki nodded, "I believe so." He looked at her other teammates, "The others are Natsui and Shirokawa."

"And with Yukio as their sensei, I wouldn't be surprised if a Fukuyama were to pop up there too." Anko said before turning on her heel and walking towards the doors. Leaving Ibiki alone to pick up the papers on the desk as the room started getting deserted.

* * *

><p>Hikaru stretched his arms as he and his team walked out of the Academy. They were all going to make a quick stop at the store to grab a snack before heading home. Soramaru was a little exhausted from the final surprise the proctor had given them at the end of the exam. Not to mention the second test was beginning tomorrow... As for Katsuko, she was still troubled with Seijuro Fukuyama's participation in the Chunin Exams. As the two boys kept laughing about how they got the answers, Katsuko still remained in thought with Seijuro on her mind.<p>

"Haha, yo I think I saw one of your rocks fall into some guy's eye while he looked up!" Hikaru laughed happily while imitating the said guy's reaction. Soramaru rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle, "Heh, I bet that wasn't pleasant at all!"

"Hey..."

Hikaru and Soramaru stopped talking and looked at their dark haired teammate. She seemed troubled. "I don't know about you guys, but I think Seijuro is going to be a difficult opponent... no- a dangerous one if we go up against him..."

Hikaru sighed and stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets. "Same."

"Seijuro really is strong." Soramaru sighed and ruffled his brown hair, while also being careful to not accidentally undo his headband's knot.

"I didn't see him get up to leave the room... So there's a high chance he's probably still here." Katsuko frowned.

They all arrived at their destination. They entered and went their own directions towards the snack they wanted. Soramaru grabbed a bag of chips of regular flavor and a small box of orange juice. Hikaru simply got himself a bag of barbecue chips and Katsuko bought a chocolate muffin. The three friends paid for their snacks and left the store. They walked around the village for a while and ate their snacks together while talking about random things and things to come. Probably a good twenty minutes passed since they started walking around.

"So anyway back to Seijuro..." Katsuko said but Hikaru lifted up his hand, effectively cutting her off.

"Let's just worry about him when the time comes okay?" Hikaru reassured, before tossing away his trash to the closet bin by shooting it like a basketball. He missed and cursed under his breath. He jogged over to his trash to try and shoot it again. Katsuko and Soramaru were standing next to each other as they watched him repeatedly miss his shots.

After two more fails, Katsuko snapped. "AHRG! Just throw it already!" She yelled with annoyance. Hikaru shot it again from a far and miraculously got in this time. He snapped his head towards her with a grin then lifted up his arms as a sign of victory. Soramaru laughed at this and lifted up his hand for a high five which his teammate happily returned with his own laugh.

"Tch." Katsuko rolled her eyes and crumpled her muffin's wrapper. "Big deal, you shot it in after like a million tries." She faced the bin, which was far away from her, then shot it in like basketball and watched as it fell in perfectly. She lowered her arms and turned to look at Hikaru with a smirk. He and Soramaru were staring blankly at the bin with disbelief.

Hikaru sighed, he lifted up his hands and shrugged. "Okay." He said before he and Soramaru went back next to Katsuko to continue their long walk. However, this time their path was the one that brings them home.

"Enough about Seijuro. So how were you feeling when you were next to Gaara?" Soramaru asked curiously while staring at her face for any reaction, he expected her to scowl and complain about something. Although much to his surprise, she lowered her head and stared at the floor. She was frowning too!

"He was nothing like how I remember him. Every time he looked at me... well let's just say he wasn't happy... hell I saw him glaring at me. I seriously wonder what happened to him to make act this way..." She said with a shrug. She recollected her memories and got a little lost in them, but the more she scanned them the more she felt confused within her own memories of the past. Perhaps her memories didn't contain enough information to explain his current self.

"How was he like before?" Hikaru questioned curiously, not before taking a quick glance around the area they were walking in (just n case Gaara was walking around). Being caught talking about him would probably cause a misunderstanding. He wouldn't want to get in trouble with a person from another village...

"How was he like before?" Katsuko echoed. Despite still feeling confused about Gaara's change, she nodded and started trying her best to remember from the start.

* * *

><p><em>It was one of those times, where Katsuko would leave the Leaf Village with her mother and head its allied village: the Sand Village. Katsuko's mother, Hoshiki, was a member of the Igarashi Clan, one of the oldest clans that resides in the Leaf. She, however, fell in love with someone outside her own village, she fell in love with a man named Kaito Shima. But Kaito was from the Sand Village. It was kinda difficult for them to move in together, but after many complications they decided to live in the Leaf for clan matters not without the acceptance of the Kazekage of course.<em>

_Visiting the Sand Village once every two years happens during Christmas and after New Year._

_A young six-year older Katsuko was following her mother closely with a backpack on her back, she kept looking at the village's architecture it was very different from the Leaf's. Well, it wasn't like she was expecting the Sand to look like the Lea in the first place. Her two aunts were talking with her mother as they helped carry some bags. During their little trip, they only had to carry four bags, surprisingly it wasn't heavy (probably because her mother carried the heavier ones). She had a cousin, no wait- her niece was walking next to her. Her niece was the same age because her cousin was way older than her due to the fact her mother and father were the only ones on their sides of the family that had a child later than their siblings.  
><em>

_Soon, they walked past an empty park. Katsuko was staring at the place, it seemed like a nice park to hang around in... but she still prefers the one at the Leaf since it already holds a special place in her heart._

_Huh?_

_The park was empty... but not entirely. It just seemed empty because there was only one person there or more precisely one kid._

_It was a kid with red hair and.. he seemed so lonely._

_"What are you looking at?" Her niece, Kichi asked curiously. Once Kichi followed her aunt's eyes that were looking at the park, however once she saw what she was looking at, she walking on her other side to block her view. _

_"What are you doing?" Katsuko tried peeking._

_"Katsuko, just don't look at him."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's just best not to. Not while you're here and don't talk to him."  
><em>

_"...Okay?"_

_Kichi nodded, she looked back in front of her was they walked. But secretly, Katsuko was secretly looking at the lonely red head in the park._

_Who said she had to listen to her anyway? Katsuko's the **aunt** and she's the **niece**._

* * *

><p><em>Even if she's had numerous warnings from her relatives, she didn't really want to listen. She was after all a curious little thing. After a few days, she was hanging around in the park with her niece and some other kids who were probably related to her. It had only been a few minutes since her niece and the others went to the closet store to buy some snacks to eat in the park. So while she waited, she decided to sit upon a swing and swing herself high like it was the most easiest thing in the world. Some kids in the park often stared at her as she swung herself so high, probably thinking she could fall at any second.<br>_

_After a while of swinging, she stopped moving and let herself continue to oscillate on it, soon it got slower and slower to the point where it finally stopped. She just sat there and observed the kids around the park. That's when she noticed it, she was the only one on that side of the park. The rest of the kids were on the other... as if they were staying away from something... or someone.  
><em>

_She looked at her left to see if anyone was there, then at her right... there was again. That kid with the red hair, the lonely kid. He was sitting two swings away from her.  
><em>

_Katsuko scowled and looked at the kids, **what a bunch of wimps! You scared of him?** Then she looked back at the red head, he was looking at the other kids playing on the other side of the park.  
><em>

_She tilted her head to the side once she saw his face sideways. While his hands were lightly grasping the chains of his swing, he was frowning as he stared at the other children. He was expressing some sort of feeling but his face couldn't explain it as clearly as his eye. Just by looking at his eye sideways, Katsuko could see longing. But for what exactly...? Katsuko looked back at the children on the other side of the park, that's when she saw it. They were looking at him with fear... and they kept glancing back at her worriedly. They started whispering amongst themselves while still looking at her, then they started shaking their heads. Then soon enough, they all quietly left the park as a group while leaving Katsuko in her own maze of confusion in her own head. She looked back at him, while kicking up some sand, this time he was looking at the sand beneath his feet with sadness. From her spot on the swing, she could see his eyes start to water.  
><em>

_Just what was going on here? Why is the other kids scared of him? Who was he?_

_She sighed, she slowly got up from her swing and started walking out of the giant sand box. She wanted to get his attention now. Soo... she purposely made some noise as she moved, and from the corner of her eye she could tell it worked. He was looking at her curiously. She turned around towards his direction and spotted a trash can one his side, she calmly strode towards the trash can while walking past him. He was still staring at her. When she arrived in front of the trash container, she pretended to dig through her pants' pockets for trash (she didn't have any) and then pulled out her hand in shape of a fist. She lifted it above the garbage can and lowered it inside to act as if she threw away something. She seriously felt the need to do all this just to look at him..._

_She lowered her hand back to her side, then slowly looked at him..._

_What was so scary about him? He looks innocent._

_Suddenly she saw his eyes widened in surprise, as if he had just been given the greatest shock of his life. Katsuko could only guess because she was the only one who didn't look at him with fear. Should she be? No, she didn't think so._

_She saw him look down. Wait... What? is she the scary one now? Katsuko puffed out her cheeks childishly however she ceased this childish act once she saw him hesitantly lifted up his hand to wave at her._

_Just to be sure, she glanced around her to see if he was waving at someone else. Nope. _

_She looked at him and she waved back._

_She then started walking back towards her swing._

_"You're not scared of me?"_

_"Should I be? We're both kids of pretty much the same age. The only thing I'm scared of being alone at school and getting my parents angry." She said frankly._

_He looked at her curiously._

_"Or maybe because I'm from another village? Who knows." She shrugged, she change her mind about going back to her original seat and instead she took a seat on the swing next to his._

_"Why do you look so surprised?" She arched an eyebrow._

**Why? Why was she talking to him? Why isn't she scared of him? Why isn't she running away?**

_"Wh...Who are you? Please tell me your name...!"_

_She stared at him as he held a desperate look on his face. Wow, was her name really that important? Well... apparently it seemed to be to him._

_"Uh... my name is Katsuko Igarashi." She said with a sheepish grin. This boy, he seemed like a nice kid. Maybe during her stay she can actually socialize with people other than her relatives. Maybe she can make a friend in the Sand Village! "What's your name?" She asked._

_He pointed at himself, "My name?"_

_She nodded with her grin, "Y-Yeah! I-I mean, I need to know your name to be friends... I have to call you something." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Er... that is if you wanna be friends..."_

_"M-My name... My name is Gaara." He said with hope flickering in his pupil-less eyes._

_"Gaara." She echoed with a small smile. "Wanna be friends?"_

_"You'll really be my friend?"_

_"Yeah, why not? That way I'll always be looking forward to something when I come back here!"_

_That was the first time Katsuko saw Gaara smile._

* * *

><p>"Basically, Gaara was a lonely kid. He didn't have many friends... or more accurately, he didn't have any. Since every in Suna feared him and stared at him with <em>those eyes<em>." Katsuko summarized her short story of their first meeting.

"_Those eyes_?" Soramaru echoed in confusion.

"She's talking about when we used to see the adults in the village treat Naruto badly in the past and stare at him." Hikaru said with his hands clasped behind his head and his elbows pointed upwards.

"Ohh, those ones. So Gaara had a situation like Naruto?" The Natsui said while putting down his fist in his open palm.

"But unlike Naruto... he didn't have friends." Katsuko spoke while staring up at the sky with her hands in her jacket's pockets. Something must have happened to make it worse for him. Temari and Kankuro... his own siblings, did they still fear him just like the other kids? She honestly had no idea for it was way to early to tell. Unlike some people, Katsuko can tell how a person is just by one look, she pushed aside the saying of 'don't judge a book by its cover' away from her once she realized she could without 'reading its contents'. Her guesses on the person were usually 75% spot on. She could only guess it was because of her time spent in loneliness. When she was alone during Academy days, she used to be that one person who sits in the back and watches whatever happens in the front seats. By observing the people walking and socializing with each other. She picked up noticeable quirks that appeared often in people, and was able to guess how they were from afar by the traits she studied from the shadows.

Katsuko looked back in front of her and then looked at Soramaru who was standing on her left. "The foreign genins will be staying for more than a while right?"

He nodded, "I guess. Why?"

She shook her head, "Nah, just wanna know 'cause there are some stupid candidates in the Chunin Exams. I don't want to deal with stupid ones." She lied. Well 30% of her lie was true. Her first encounter with that rain ninja wasn't actually pleasant. The 70% was because she wanted to talk with Gaara and not in the way during the written exam.

_"What are you looking at?" He asked her coldly then he narrowed his eyes._

He didn't seem to like her at all. Seriously, did he even remember her? She wanted to talk with him like when they were a kids. Ahh, but how is she going to manage that. She's too shy to do such a thing. Ahh who was she kidding? Talking with Gaara as friends?! It didn't matter if she grew up with a friend, if she doesn't see this person for years she'll just pretend like she doesn't know the person! That goes for Gaara, Kankuro and Temari as well as her own family.

Eventually, they parted ways not before telling each other to get some rest for tomorrow. Katsuko walked towards her front door while digging through her pants' right pocket for her house keys. Once she made it to the front door she lifted up the right key towards the keyhole. However, before she could manage to do even that, the door had already opened in front of her. Much, to her surprise it wasn't her mother who opened the door. It was a man who was just a little darker than Katsuko and her mother. He was pretty tall and his hair was slightly messed up. By sight of his wrinkled clothes and tired eyes, he probably just woke up.

"Hello, my daughter!" He smiled cheekily as he began opening the door wider for her to enter. She blinked and looked at him weirdly, she sniffed the air. He smelled like smoke. Ew. Sure he just woke up, but he smoked right after. Great.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you through the window, Come inside. Your mom just went to buy food." He said before leaving the door and walked towards the kitchen. Katsuko entered and shut the door behind her, it was a little rare to see her dad home before her. Probably because of the exam. Normally, Katsuko would be home before anyone else and she'd have friends over. But having friends over isn't really a good idea at the moment.

"So? How's the exam?" Kaito asked while pouring himself some water into a glass.

"Pft, annoying."

He gave her a funny look from the kitchen while she was taking off her sandals. When she was done, she set them down and made a beeline for the fridge. She wanted to grab a drink before heading to her room, she needed some socks. If there was one thing she didn't like it would be walking around barefoot. She opened the fridge and lowered herself.

"What do you mean annoying?"

She shrugged and grabbed an apple flavored juice box.

"Exactly as I said. But it did teach me things. So that's good right?" She poked a hole into her juice box. He let out a laugh before gulping down the water. She then made another beeline for her room as he did so.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He set his glass in the sink.

"...My room?"

He patted his cheek. Katsuko lowered the straw from her mouth and mumbled something incoherent. Of course. She grudgingly stomped over to her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It's not that she hated doing this, it's just a little weird. She was twelve turning thirteen in november, she might not be girly and get so embarrassed about every single thing about her parents. But she was still a girl, she can get embarrassed about small things such as a kiss on the cheek.

Once she was done she went straight to her room and shut the door.

When her mother came home, she received congratulations from her. While eating dinner the family talked about what happened during her day. But the subject they mostly focused on was Katsuko's first test. She got laughs here and there from her parents when she told them how she cheated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEXT DAY...<strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Gate 15...

A test of survival. Five days in a forest. Gathering food _IN_ the forest and not outside. Get yourself an Earth Scroll since we got a Heaven Scroll. The tower was the destination of all the teams after they had collected two scrolls... Half of the teams her will be eliminated. Not to mention we're doing this test in the Forest of Death. NOT TO MENTION we just signed CONSENT forums since people can _die_ during this test! Sounds lovely.

Hikaru and Soramaru were stretching in front of me as we waited for the signal from Anko.

I grinned nervously and shook their shoulders, "H-Hikaru? Do you got a plan? Anything? Anything planned beforehand?"

Hikaru scowled and backed away from me, "No, your the smart one here! I thought you had something!" The moment he said that, my jaw dropped open in shock.

"Are you kidding me?! HEEEY! What happened to teamwork?! We should plan as a-a team! DUDE I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! THIS TEST IS A BIG DEAL! I CAN SCREW UP-"

Soramaru started laughing which cut me off in surprise. I immediately started scolding him for laughing but I was stopped when Hikaru put his hands on my shoulders. He squeezed them in a reassuring way, he grinned as he held back his laughter. "Calm down, I'm kidding. We'll plan as a team once we get in, okay?"

"Yeah, relax." Soramaru said while using his hands in a way to tell me to calm down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, while shrugging off Hikaru's hands, in a childish way.

Jerks. Do they want me to panic?! Oh wait they just made me did. Hell, I can see that gate keeper in front of us looking at me weirdly! Everyone patiently waited for the gates to open, the chains were still locked in front of the gate. I assume to gate keeper will unlock them when it's almost time. I glanced at Soramaru, he was the one with the Heaven Scroll in his possession, I'm sure he'll do a good job protecting it. I just hope nothing too horrible happens in that gigantic cage er- I mean Forest of Death!

The gate keeper turned round and started unlocking the lock that was keeping the chains up. I looked at the others and they looked at me, we were ready to bolt in there. We nodded at each other and kept our eyes locked on the gate.

We just gotta stay sharp and cool...

...

...

...

"Alright heads up you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!" Anko yelled.

Immediately after that, the gate's doors swung open. I admit, I almost got scared by the way they just opened. I slowly felt excitement build up inside of me, I grinned and ran into the forest with Hikaru and Soramaru. I swear, we were so jumpy that Hikaru almost tripped while running. That caused us to laugh while we jumped up to travel by jumping to tree to tree. It was one way to ease up I guess.

"Oh shit, that was too funny. Oh I'm dead!" Soramaru laughed loudly. We really didn't care if we were too loud or if we gave away our location to other teams. We just wanted to enjoy this moment before we really get down to business.

"Imagine if you fell flat on your face! Horrible start!" I laughed alongside him. Oops! Almost slipped on that last branch!

"Shut up!" Hikaru barked furiously with a red face while threatening to pull out a kunai or a shuriken from his pouch.

Suddenly the sound of tree being torn apart reach our ears along with a familiar shout to accompany it. I flinched and stopped on the nearest tree with Hikaru and Soramaru. We all just stayed put. I didn't dare to move, that shout just now... he's somewhere around us.

"Is that...?" Soramaru started but didn't finish. But Hikaru and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Wait, wait wait... shh..." Hikaru lifted up a finger in front of his lips. He pointed at the direction where the shout came from. In the slightly dark forest, we could see a giant branch land a couple of meters away from us and screams were heard. Did a team or two just get hit from that giant branch?! The tree we were on shook beneath our feet and we were forced to keep a sturdy grip on it to prevent an unwanted fall.

"Yeeeaah..." I trailed off. "There's no doubt about it."

I was worried. No all of us were worried, I mean wouldn't be?! It's _him_ and he has _that_! Ugh, all of this has the making of a real mess. I really don't want to run into him.

"Yo, let's move away." Hikaru gritted his teeth. There was no way he was going to get into a confrontation with him! It's way too dangerous! Hikaru already stood up and got ready to move he was just waiting for Soramaru and I to get up too.

"Hikaru..." I whispered. He's right, we can't stay here.

"Let's hurry." Soramaru agreed and stood up.

"Come on!" Hikaru ushered me to get up since he was getting a little impatient.

"Yeah, yeah keep yer' dress on!" I sighed.

We gotta keep our distance from him. It's essential if we wanna make it to the tower. Hikaru stood in front and we led him guide us to a better place to move around.

...

...

...

Fukuyama Seijuro. The one with Overflow. We can't afford to cross him if we want a chance to pass the second test.

Let's get started.


	8. Chapter 8: Test 2: Heaven vs Heaven

**I Do Not Own Naruto only my ocs in this chapter! Katsuko, Hikaru and Soramaru.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru led the way as they jumped in the trees, hoping to lead them as far as possible from the one who caused that giant branch to fly: Seijuro Fukuyama. When they moved with haste, it was silent, only the sound of their movements were heard between them.<p>

Eventually, Hikaru found a good spot to finally stop. It was an area where it seemed like it was deserted. There wasn't any sign that proved someone was around. Hikaru softly landed on his feet and turned on his heel to face his teammates. Soramaru was glancing at his surroundings while Katsuko was standing there just looking straight back at him with her hands in her jacket's pockets.

"So is it safe here?" Katsuko asked while looking at Soramaru.

"I guess it is... I don't see anything in the bushes or trees..." Soramaru replied.

Hikaru nodded, "Let's walk slowly and with stealth." He said with a thumbs up, he slammed his fist on his chest and pointed in the direction where they would be going. Soramaru chuckled a little and followed after him as he began walking. Katsuko let out a breathy laugh quietly and took a step forward.

...

...

...

Light?

Katsuko stayed put. She narrowed her eyes at what was reflecting the light. It was thin... wait. Oh shit. Katsuko brown hues widened in realisation. She quickly noticed another one that were linked to other wires on the floor. She looked at her two friends and opened their mouth to warn them.

"Hikaru don't move!" Soramaru exclaimed. Fortunately, he had beaten her to it.

Hikaru paused and slowly glanced backwards.

"Step back a little!" Soramaru urged by moving his hands towards him.

Hikaru turned around and walked back towards him. Katsuko, feeling a little uneasy, looked behind her. She noticed a small shadow on the grass behind her, it was growing... as if something was coming closer. She immediately looked up and saw a ninja dropping down on them. He was probably the one who put the wires. She could only guess he was planning to steal the scroll from them once they got caught in whatever trap he set up. Since that didn't work, he decided to use brute force. However, even though Katsuko noticed him dropping down on them, she reacted late. She turned around to start moving away. This delayed reaction immediately gave the enemy the upper hand.

"Katsuko! Move!" Hikaru yelled while pulling out a kunai, hoping he would make it there before the ninja landed.

The ninja, with shaggy black hair and a headband around his neck with the rain symbol (just their luck), finally landed. He grabbed Katsuko's wrist from behind and knocked her down on her knees. A few seconds after that, she felt her other wrist get pulled back. She saw Hikaru in front of her suddenly stop in his tracks with the kunai in his hand. She asked herself why but her question was immediately answered when she felt the ninja place a kunai near her face. Right in front of her eyes. The rain ninja was warning them that if they took another step, he would take her life.

They just had to sign _consent forms_.

Soramaru slapped the kunai out of Hikaru's hand. Who yelled at him as to why he did so.

She glanced upwards towards the ninja's face. He looked a year or two older than them and Katsuko had to admit he had a good looking face... Her eyes widened, she doesn't have time to think about that! Her eyes shifted back towards her teammates. Soramaru was telling Hikaru to shut up for a moment.

"Give us your scroll!" The rain ninja behind her demanded.

"...U-Uh. Uhm.." She tried speaking.

"What?" The ninja asked harshly.

"Do you even know what scroll we have?"

"No, and I'm not going to take any chances in you guys trying to fool me by saying you don't have the right one."

Soramaru gritted his teeth, it's not like they had a choice. Their teammate was being held hostage right in front of them! The Natsui pulled out their Heaven Scroll and held it up in front of him.

The ninja didn't say anything as the scroll was revealed to him, instead he lifted the kunai and waved it in the air. Two other ninjas dropped down behind him, one of them had light blue hair with a black eye-patch on his left and the other had dark brown hair.

"Well? Ryu, what should we do?" The black haired ninja asked without looking back. "They have the same one as us."

The light blue haired ninja, Ryu, eyed the Hikaru and Soramaru.

"Let's just forget them and find a team who has an Earth Scroll. It's better than wasting our time here, right Ayato?" The dark brown haired ninja said while looking at Katsuko who was still frozen from being held by Ayato.

Ayato glanced back, "Daisuke is right-"

"We kill them."

Soramaru lowered the scroll as he heard Ryu speak those three words. Hikaru looked shocked and took a step back, "But why?! We don't have an Earth Scroll!" Hikaru shouted while lifting up the Heaven's Scroll in Soramaru's hand.

Ryu smirked, "I don't care."

Katsuko's right eyebrow twitched.

Ayato frowned, "Are you sure?"

Ryu merely laughed at the question, "Yes! Why not eliminate the competition?" He raised both hands and prepared to do a hand sign. But before he could do anything, Katsuko huffed in irritation. Soramaru quickly put away the scroll as he saw how irritated she was. When Katsuko got irritated she would get angry if pushed even further and she could act recklessly in this situation. He dropped down onto his knees and placed his hands on the ground as if he was asking them to have mercy on them.

Hikaru was eyeing the kunai on the floor that Soramaru had slapped out of his hands. His foot was twitching at the thought of getting his weapon back.

"Let me go." Katsuko said just above a whisper as she eyed the kunai in front of her face. She could feel Ayato pressing it near her face after she spoke. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do? You can't weave signs."

Katsuko breathed in deeply, if she wanted to survive she had to do anything she could possibly do. She clenched her teeth and rammed herself back towards Ayato by using her feet to push herself up. The rain ninja lost his footing and accidentally loosened his hold on her wrist. She pulled herself way and kicked him in the jaw as strong as she could. He fell down to the side while dropping his kunai. When Katsuko's leg was almost back on the ground, Ryu started moving his hands rapidly for a jutsu.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he kicked the kunai on the floor upwards towards Ryu. The kunai struck him straight in the leg making fumble a little. The beige haired ninja took out more ninja tools and rapidly struck Ryu everywhere except near his heart, throat or head. All the weapons he threw went straight past Katsuko without hitting her as she stood there.

"Ahhrgh!" Ryu screamed as plenty of kunai embedded his being. He stumbled backwards, fell back on his rear and quickly began removing them.

"Eath Style: Earth Dance!" Soramaru lifted his hands off the ground and an immense amount of earth gathered up in shape of a circle shot up with help of his chakra circulating through it. Katsuko looked behind her and quickly moved out of the way as the giant sphere glided in her direction. Ayato was running from it while wincing in pain from the kick he received from Katsuko earlier. Hikaru was hot behind his heels as he ran from it. That's when Katsuko realised the third ninja was gone. She whipped her head backwards and saw Daisuke, with a kunai with a much longer blade in his hand, right in the middle of stabbing Soramaru in the back of his neck. The brown haired Natsui was too busy focusing on Ayato. Katsuko whipped out her kunai as she quickly ran with desperation to save her friend from certain death. She growled and raised her arm the same way he did as Daisuke was about to stab Soramaru stopping him right there while mirroring his pose. The sounds of metal clashing rang strongly in Soramaru's ears. He yelped while hastily moving away from them, his concentration on his jutsu not faltering one bit. Instead, he thrusted his arms, increasing the earth boulder's speed.

Hikaru whipped out a shuriken and threw it in front of him as Ayato threw a ninja tool at him. The Shirokawa glanced behind him and saw Soramaru's earth sphere racing faster. He leaped up high in the air and avoided it by an inch. He quickly weaved his hands and spewed out fireballs out of his mouth and down towards Ayato, trapping him in a huge fire circle. The beige haired ninja reached for his pouch,_ I'm using way too many ninja tools._ He took out four shurikens and hurled them downwards. Ayato kept avoiding the earth sphere by jumping and dodging around the fire circle. Eventually, after noticing the four weapons flying at him, he jumped out of the circle and rolled on the grass. Before he could get up on his knees, a blade embedded him in the back. He cried out in pain as it dug deeper.

Hikaru was glaring holes in the back of his head. He had one foot on Ayato's back and his knee on one of his arms, he pushed the kunai deep in his back. _This freak could have killed Katsuko... They started this! If only they just left us alone! _Hikaru looked back.

Katsuko hardened her eyes and her determination to win as she felt adrenaline pumping. Daisuke was glaring at her as she kept struggling to keep his blade from hitting her, now that Soramaru was out of the way. He puffed out his cheeks.

Hikaru growled, "Katsuko! Duck your head! NOW!"

Obeying his command, she leaned back by bending backwards and watched as a couple of senbons flew past her face. _That could have hit me straight in the head! _

"How did he...?!" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"RYU GO!" Ayato screamed.

"KATSUKO! HIKARU! THE OTHER ONE!" Soramaru hollered.

Katsuko suddenly felt the air get knocked out of her. That's what she got for letting her guard down for a second. Daisuke pushed back her hand that was struggling against his, and slammed the back of her neck downwards with the back of his kunai.

"Guah!" She winced and fell down on her knees. The rain ninja didn't stop there, he lifted his leg and kicked her back like a ragdoll. Soramaru sped towards Daisuke and aimed his fist at him. The rain ninja dodged as they began engaging in a physical battle.

"Water Style..."

Katsuko struggled to look at Ryu. He was using a water style jutsu, it must probably be a big jutsu... something to wipe them out in one shot for the damage they caused so far. But... If she could get up and start weaving signs, she should be able to pull it off...

It was as if time slowed down. Soramaru was pursuing Daisuke as he ran off to find cover, indicating that this water jutsu was indeed going to be a big one. The Natsui however had no intention of letting this guy escape from his sight. Hikaru was moving away to get cover. He was violently pulling along Ayato with him with a fistful of his hair and the kunai in his back. Hikaru kept digging it deeper in his back the more he struggled. This meant that her two teammates were counting on her to finish off Ryu. Any way possible would be fine. Katsuko hastily stood up, while wincing. She was quiet.

Ryu was weaving his hands.

Katsuko lifted her hands and copied his hand movements. If she could just pull this off...!

"Dragon's Rush!" Ryu set down his palm on the floor. In a blink of an eye, water manifested in a form of a dragon. It opened its mouth as if it was roaring, it dived towards Katsuko. To Ryu's surprise, she also had her hand set on the ground. Her own water dragon roared ferociously as rose up in the air and attacked. The copy of Ryu's jutsu had caught him off guard. Katsuko barely managed to dodge his jutsu, as she was tripping over her own feet, but Ryu however got caught within Kasuko's.

She narrowed her eyes and forced his entire being to slam into a big tree behind him. The impact was so strong her water dragon ended up breaking down the big tree. Ryu was rendered unconscious from the violent impact, much to Katsuko's relief. It wasn't Squad Eleven's intent to fight them, they just wanted to get away from them!

* * *

><p>Daisuke and Ayato had refused to utter a single word ever since Ryu had been knocked out. They seemed to have simmered down after their ring leader was out of it.<p>

Hikaru glared at the two rain ninjas pinned down before him. He had his foot on the unconscious Ryu. "This was a horrible start... I didn't expect to fight so soon OR to fight idiots who didn't want need OUR SCROLL!" He barked loudly, anger clearly written on his face. He looked at Katsuko and Soramaru, who were pinning them down, he nodded towards them. The two nodded and began searching them.

Daisuke raised his eyebrow, "Wh-What are you doing?!" He asked as he felt Soramaru's hands search his clothes for something. Katsuko was doing them same on Ayato, she was a little uneasy about touching an enemy though.

Daisuke gasped as he felt Soramaru touch a certain object. He struggled against Soramaru's hold as he felt the object getting plucked out of his pocket. "Get your hands off that!" He yelled angrily, Hikaru put his foot down on his head and slammed it down on the ground.

Katsuko felt a smirk growing on her face, what was coming up next excited her. It was only natural... revenge is sweet. Soramaru handed the found Heaven Scroll to Hikaru's open palm. Immediately after, the scroll burst into flames. Ayato and Daisuke watched with shock as Hikaru dropped the burning scroll on the ground, not caring one bit.

"You fucker! You're dead! GIVE US YOUR SCROLL!" Ayato screamed angrily as Katsuko got off of him with a laugh. He got up and began charging with Daisuke who was also up on his feet after Soramaru got off of him.

Before anything could hit Squad Eleven, an earth dome encased all the three rain ninjas. Not without wishing them good luck with great mockery.

Soramaru lowered his hands from the floor, "It won't last long. They'll be rampaging in there to get out."

"Let's hurry and leave." Katsuko said quickly before taking off in a direction. Soramaru and Hikaru quickly followed after her, they had to get out of there just in case those ninjas got out of there sooner than expected.

* * *

><p>They were sure they were at least five meters away from their previous location. They were hiding behind some big bushes that were next to a giant tree. They were panting heavily but not loudly. Katsuko, who was leaning back on a tree, rubbed her abdomen on top of her jacket. She frowned, she knew a nasty bruise was going to show up soon because of that hit from Daisuke. She lifted her left hand that was rubbing her abdomen and rubbed her right arm, another body part that will get a bruise.<p>

Soramaru approached her and knelt in front of her, "Hey? You alright?"

She nodded, appreciating his concern, "Yeah, I'm good just checking where bruises are going to show up... Ugh... that fight sucked."

Hikaru huffed, "No crap, we weren't taking that fight seriously! We just wanted to leave while leaving behind some wounds on them!"

Katsuko laughed, and stared at him, "Oh you did put a wound!" She said while imitating the way Hikaru was stabbing Ayato, she was putting on a ridiculous face too. Hikaru rolled his eyes at her exaggerated imitation.

"No, but seriously Katsuko... are you okay?" Soramaru asked again.

"I told you, man. I'm fine." Katsuko used her hand to dismiss the subject.

"No... I meant, mentally."

"...Oh."

_She felt her other wrist get pulled back. She saw Hikaru in front of her suddenly stop in his tracks with the kunai in his hand. She asked herself why but her question was immediately answered when she felt the ninja place a kunai near her face. Right in front of her eyes. The rain ninja was warning them that if they took another step, he would take her life._

Yeah, the hostage part wasn't the most pleasant experience. Katsuko frowned and looked both her teammates, who were waiting patiently for her answer. She shrugged, "I'm a little shaken up... but I'll be fine, I promise." She said.

Honestly, all of them were shaken up a little. They were definitely not expecting a team with the same type of scroll to attack them just like that. They thought those rain ninja would leave them alone if they found it they had the same. But instead they wanted to eliminate them.

Hikaru sighed, he wasn't going to risk getting attacked like that again. "Look, we should finish this as soon as possible... we'll hurry up and find a team that has an Earth Scroll..." He said while taking a glance back in the direction they just came from, "If we're lucky, maybe the next team we fight will have one. I don't think I'll have enough patience for another stupid fight like that." He spat while standing up on his feet.

Katsuko and Soramaru nodded in agreement. They wanted to hurry up and finish so they can head to the tower...

"I wonder if anyone made it so far..." Katsuko wondered out loud.

Soramaru stood up and dusted his pants, "Who knows."

Hikaru walked over to Katsuko and held out his right for her. "We will pass. Come on, let's do this."

Katsuko looked up at him, she was kind of scared of getting held hostage again... but her resolve to pass this test surpassed that fear. She grinned lightly, he lifted up her hand and grabbed Hikaru's who then gently pulled her up from the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: Test 2: Inside The Tower

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru sighed, he wasn't going to risk getting attacked like that again. "Look, we should finish this as soon as possible... we'll hurry up and find a team that has an Earth Scroll..." He said while taking a glance back in the direction they just came from, "If we're lucky, maybe the next team we fight will have one. I don't think I'll have enough patience for another stupid fight like that." He spat while standing up on his feet.<em>

_Katsuko and Soramaru nodded in agreement. They wanted to hurry up and finish so they can head to the tower..._

_"I wonder if anyone made it so far..." Katsuko wondered out loud._

_Soramaru stood up and dusted his pants, "Who knows."_

_Hikaru walked over to Katsuko and held out his right for her. "We will pass. Come on, let's do this."_

_Katsuko looked up at him, she was kind of scared of getting held hostage again... but her resolve to pass this test surpassed that fear. She grinned lightly, he lifted up her hand and grabbed Hikaru's who then gently pulled her up from the ground._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Test #2: Inside The Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>Squad Eleven finally reached the tower, they actually managed to get an Earth Scroll! They were lucky have only faced two battles in one day to get one. When they entered the tower, a clock was ticking a on wall... they made it to the tower two minutes before midnight. That doesn't mean they made it without a scratch, no they were hurt from that last battle... but not as much as Soramaru.<p>

"Soramaru, you okay?" Katsuko asked worriedly, out of everyone he suffered the worst blow.

Soramaru placed a hand on his left side, he winced a little. "I'm good... doesn't hurt as much right now."

Hikaru scoffed, "Those rain bastards got what they deserved! They stabbed Sora! It's only fair to break all their wrists so they can't stab anyone or weave anymore signs."

...

...

...

_**Night...**_

_Squad Eleven had decided to stop by near a river to rest up a little. They spent most of their time patrolling their area while also looking out for those ninjas that attacked them first. Like seriously, if they caught up to him... they're dead. However, they had no luck finding a team..._

_Katsuko sighed, she was leaning back on a big rock while the two guys leaned back on the one in front of her. She tilted her head upwards and looked up at the moon..._

_How she wished she was home right now. She would be eating with her family and getting ready to hit the sack. Obviously that wasn't going to be happening soon... not with these Chunin Exams._

_Growl..._

_Hikaru groaned, "This friggin' sucks! I'm hungry dammit!" He yelled-whispered. Hikaru was a guy who likes to eat, and if he skips lunch he gets cranky. How cranky would he get if he didn't get to eat dinner?_

_"Soramaru. Go get food." Katsuko said lazily._

_Soramaru flinched and lifted up his hands in the air. "Why me?!"_

_"Come on." Katsuko frowned, "I know I can count on you to get some food out here. Fruits would be good... if there is any. However, I can't count on Hikaru to go get some because he'd probably eat everything on the way here! And if you gotta go get some, someone's got to be here to protect Hikaru."_

_Hikaru looked offended, "Hey! Shut up! I'm strong!"_

_Soramaru frowned deeply as Katsuko grinned at Hikaru. The Natsui got up from his spot and patted his pants, "Whatever, I'll go get something for us, don't worry. I spotted an apple tree not too far from here. I'll just go there."_

_He took out their Heaven Scroll and tossed it to Katsuko. He jumped up in the trees and left._

_"And now it just leaves us two." Katsuko stretched. "Hey, Hikaru... how many tests are there in the Chunin Exams?"_

_Hikaru rolled his eyes up in thought, "I'd say about... three more... so five? I don't really know..."_

_"Why five though?"_

_"Well, these exams can't be that easy. It's to determine if we're worthy to move up a rank."_

_"You're right... but I'd say about-" Katsuko stopped her sentence and covered her mouth to yawn. Hikaru noticed her fatigue, "Rest a little. I'll keep watch."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, just rest."_

_"Okay." Katsuko reached for her hood and threw it on her head and over her eyes._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_After approximately twenty minutes later, Soramaru had yet to return to them. Hikaru got worried and started drumming his fingers on the ground. What if he got hurt? Hikaru got on his knees and crawled towards Katsuko to shake her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted her eyes, the moonlight was pretty bright._

_"What is it?"_

_"Soramaru's not back yet, I want to go look for him. You stay here okay?" He said before leaving her alone._

_"Wha-?! Hey!" She quickly sat up and watched him leave. He seriously left her there! Katsuko walked towards the river with an angry look, her teammate just freaking left her alone in the dark! The only light source she had was the freaking moon itself._

_"Fucking Hikaru!" She growled and made a childish face. She crouched down and cupped some water in her hands. If she was going to be alone, she needed to really wake up. She splashed her face._

_Rustle rustle..._

_Katsuko jerked her head up, that noise just dropped a great bomb of fear inside of her. Her mind was running in circles at the possibilities of what the hell could be around her at this moment._

_"Fuck this! I'm out!" She squeaked in fear before bolting after Hikaru._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_..._

_..._

_"Haah... haah..." Soramaru breathed in deeply, every time he tried to sit up... the pain become to great for him to handle._

_"Don't move man!" Hikaru scolded as he stood in front of him. Soramaru was on the ground while holding his left side. It was bleeding, this pain was a new feeling... he had never ever been stabbed in his life. The pain was too much... he just needed a second to suck it up._

_When Hikaru went to search for Soramaru, he actually found him jumping through the trees towards him. When he was about to ask him where the heck he was this whole time, he just witnessed some random ninja stab him on his left side. Hikaru was shocked as Soramaru cried out in pain and fell hard on the ground. The Shirokawa rushed to help him by pushing away the ninja. To their misfortune, it was a three man cell of freaking rain ninjas again! That's where they were right now, cornered by the enemy._

_"Give us your scroll man, we won't hurt you newbies. We need that Heaven Scroll, you guys can participate next year!" One of them laughed._

_Hikaru growled at him, "You guy can go eat a pile of dog shit."_

_"Haha! He thinks he's so tough. You were one of the people causing a commotion before the first test even started! If we can easily take down that wimp over there, how strong can the other rookies be?"_

_"I don't know. You tell me."_

_Katsuko sprinted towards the ninja, she opened her hand and grabbed him by the hair. She kept running while keeping a tight grip on his hair, she lowered his body near the ground._

_"What the hell where did she come from?!"_

_Katsuko gritted her teeth and violently shoved his face in the ground while making sure to hit his face in some rocks. "Does it hurt?" She asked hollowly._

_Hikaru spotted one of the other ninjas charging towards Katsuko as she pinned the other one down. He spewed out some fireballs and threw some of Soramaru's ninja tools inside of them. Piercing the ninja in the back as his back burned heavily, the ninja growled and took out the fire with a water jutsu._

_"Protect the Earth Scroll!" The ninja under Katsuko cried out._

_"A Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll... perfect... We can't let this chance pass..." Soramaru groaned in pain and sat up, he refused to let his wound get in the way in the moment!"_

...

...

...

Presently, Squad Eleven was roaming around the place. They had finished their task so now they had to wait until the time for this test was finally over. It was a pretty dark tower, only a few places were lit up. After walking around aimlessly, they turned towards their left and bumped into familiar faces.

"Kiba!" Katsuko said happily, "You guys finished too?!"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, but we weren't first though."

Katsuko noticed that Akamaru was in his jacket, shaking. That's odd. Usually Akamaru would be down on the floor following Kiba and wagging its tail. This time Akamaru was showing fear. Why though? What happened?

"Shino... what happened to Akamaru? Why is he so scared?" Katsuko asked curiously, her two teammates had also noticed the canine's fear. As she asked the question, Squad Ten looked at each other hesitantly. It didn't seem like they wanted to tell her what happened to spook the little guy.

"I think it's better if we don't tell you." Kiba replied while softly petting Akamaru's head. "We wouldn't want any distractions to scare you guys... especially if you didn't see it."

Hikaru crossed his arms, "We aren't babies Kiba."

Soramaru sighed. "Dude, I got stabbed today. I think I can handle a scary story."

"Kiba, I think you should tell us. That way, we'll make sure to stay away from this thing that scared Akamaru and probably scarred you guys for life." Katsuko said softly.

Kiba sighed in defeat, he looked around just in case _he_ was there. Both Squads hid in a small corner and Kiba was whispering the event that had scared Akamaru. Gaara, from the sand had mercilessly killed an entire squad by himself as his two teammates merely stood back and watched. The ninjas who had just watched their teammate get crushed to death had asked Gaara to spare them, but of course the redhead just did the same. The air he was giving off seemed to even frightened his own siblings. He didn't seem to care that he could put his own brother and sister in harm's way just so he could kill some more. That story that Kiba had just told them, had shocked Katsuko the most. She wasn't expecting this, she didn't think that the friend she knew had suddenly turned into something dangerous, even towards his own family. What could have possibly happened to him to change this much?

After Kiba had finished telling them, Katsuko remained silent.

"U-Um Katsuko...? Are you okay?" Hinata asked quietly. It was unusual for Katsuko to have nothing to say about something like this, she always had something to say whether it be serious, sarcastic or funny.

"That sand village kid was actually the first team to arrive. They're here in this tower, that's why I'm whispering!" Kiba said.

"Katsuko?" Shino spoke up. She wasn't responding.

Katsuko bit her lip and covered the left side of her face with her hand, "What happened to you... Gaara?"

"Hikaru, are you sure its the same guy? Maybe Kiba is talking about someone else?"

Katsuko glared at him, "Who else carries a freaking gourd on his back?!"

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his circle shades, "Do you know him?"

"You know the guy?!" Kiba asked with a surprised look.

Katsuko shook her head, "I don't know the Gaara of today... I only know the Gaara I met when I was young... but what happened to change him?"

Hikaru grabbed her by the shoulders to face her towards him, "Katsuko, listen to me. You just heard the story of how he killed those ninjas! Hell he didn't even care about his own siblings! Do not approach him. I'm serious."

Kiba nodded in agreement, "Hikaru's right. I don't think I want to see you, one of my friends, get skewered by him! You might have known him but I don't think this is the same guy you knew."

Katsuko narrowed her eyes at him, "You think I'll approach him?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "He's going to be on your mind for a while now, I know it. I don't want you doing something reckless, I'm your friend no- me and Soramaru are your friends and we'll worry about you!"

"At least see what he'll be doing during these Chunin Exams... then decide if you still want to approach him." Soramaru suggested. Hikaru dropped his hands from her shoulders, he pointed at the brown haired ninja, "Yes. See for yourself what he's become and decide!"

Katsuko frowned, "Alright."

They all heard Akamaru whimper which brought their attention towards the dog. Kiba petted his head, "Well, now you guys know. Just be careful around him, hell don't even talk when he's around. That's what we did."

Katsuko nodded, "Aright, thank you Kiba."

Both rookie squads parted ways in the tower and continued to wander around. Katsuko and the two boys decided it was high time they catch up on some sleep. After finding a decent clean spot, Squad Eleven settled down on the ground and slept there. Hikaru was sleeping on his side making his back face his friends. Soramaru was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed as he slept. Katsuko was sleeping on her back in between her two friends while keeping her arms in her jacket's pockets. She was kinda freaked out about sleeping in a place quiet and deserted, but Soramaru and Hikaru helped easing her uneasiness. The three of them slept for a good while, they slept for six hours total. A few new teams passed by during those few hours and fortunately none of them bothered them.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

_I jumped through trees, many trees as I avoided a few shurikens. I ducked by heading down to ground, my feet made contact with the floor-_

My body jolted and my eyes slowly opened. Oh man, I really don't like it when that happens. Those kind of dreams when you dream about yourself falling or jumping and finally land... you just wake up a jolt. I squinted my eyes as sunlight peeked into the tower. What time is it anyway?

If I remember correctly, there's a clock above us isn't there? With a grunt, I sat up and turned around to look at the wall behind me. Even with my bad eyesight I could still see the time. It was eight something in morning... that means it's the second day of the second test of the Chunin Exams. Which means still a few more days to go. I looked at Soramaru and Hikaru, they were still sleeping except this time Sora was on his back instead of his sitting position.

I gotta pee. I frowned. I stood up and lightly shook Soramaru's shoulder, I felt bad for waking him up but hey, someone's gotta know where I am or else they'll freak out.

"Hmm..." Soramaru's green eyes slowly opened and looked at me, "Mm.. what?"

"I'm going to the bathroom okay?"

"Hm... yeah, yeah." He nodded before closing his eyes again.

I stood up and brushed the back of my clothes to wipe off dirt or dust. I shoved my hands in my pockets and lazily walked around to find the bathrooms. Hopefully, they're clean. I exited the room and walked into the hallway, to my luck there was bathroom signs at the end of the hallway. I calmly walked to the bathroom which had the female sign. I covered my mouth to yawn and then my eyes got watery. I blinked them away while walking clumsily to the female's.

That is until I bumped into someone.

"Oof-!" The person I bumped into was on they're way out.

I grew embarrassed and shy, "S-Sorry..." I stuttered while keeping my head down.

"Katsuko?"

...

...

...

That voice!

I looked up, I was facing someone with maize colored eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Seijuro."

"Hey, it's been a while."

I nodded with a small grin, "Yes, it has."

He wiped his wet hands on his sleeve while mumbling about having nothing to dry them on. "So, when did you get here? I just got here this morning."

I shrugged, "I actually got here on the first day. Two minutes before midnight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know... A team without a scroll attacked us out of nowhere. They said their Heaven Scroll got burned by another team."

Katsuko acted surprised, "What? Seriously? What happened to theirs?"

"I have no idea." He frowned.

...

...

...

Kankuro whistled on his way to the male's bathroom. He had left Temari with Gaara since he wanted to get away from him for a little while. He turned around a corner, he saw two people talking in front of the bathrooms. He stopped whistling, he narrowed his eyes as he recognized one of them.

"Katsuko...?" He whispered to himself.

He heard the two of them laughed together.

Katsuko crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Can I take a guess and say you were the one who caused that big tree branch to fly?"

Seijuro stuck his tongue out with a grin, "Yep."

Kankuro frowned, no way. That skinny guy couldn't have possibly threw that gigantic thing at the start of the test. It's just not possible. However... if it was... then this guy was someone they'd have to keep an eye out for...

...

...

...

Just because we decided to avoid Seijuro during this test, it doesn't mean we don't like him or that he's scary. No, we know Seijuro... it's just that his strength is something we can go against without someone on our team who also has _Overflow_.

"Well, I'll see you around." Seijuro ruffled my hair before walking past me.

"Yeah, okay!" I smiled before bolting into the girl's restroom. I walked in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I started jumping around and doing weird poses. Basically, I was doing stupid things while staring at my reflection.

"Finally! We can proceed to whatever is coming next!"

* * *

><p><strong> My favorite part to write is coming up! The preliminary rounds!<strong>


End file.
